


Once Upon a Dream

by Manderine (Manderin3)



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty Fusion, Arranged Marriage, Ballroom Dancing, Canon-Typical Violence, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Royalty, Slow Burn, Song Lyrics, Swordfighting, Weddings, also human-monster transformations, if you've seen the disney film you already know what's gonna happen..., the gueimies that's there is kinda blink and you'll miss it but it's referenced a few times, there's a dragon bro!!, you can probably guess what it is from the title. I am very intelligent.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manderin3/pseuds/Manderine
Summary: Two boys arranged to marry from the moment they meet, an unraveling plot to bring a kingdom to ruin, the dragon summoned to protect it, and the hero who will bring true love's first kiss to revive a sleeping prince. A reimaging of Disney's film combined with Promare.(For the 2020 Promare Big Burn, featuring art bylunalitmedia!)
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87
Collections: Promare Big Burn 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's hard to believe that this fic has been a whole six months in the making! This is essentially my love letter to both these films for how they've inspired me creatively in both my childhood and adulthood. There's a lot of folks I definitely wanna thank before I get started:
> 
> First off, my artist [Luna](https://www.instagram.com/lunalitmedia/) for her gorgeous artistic contributions! Her illustrations appear in Chapters 9 and 11. You have been an absolute joy to work with, and getting to see your interpretations of this fic was a huge inspiration to keep me writing!
> 
> My beta [Aura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auragemi) for reading through my frenzy of drafts and helping me get my word choice and tenses right! I apologize for the mess I made you put up with, and your comments kept me smiling through the revision process!
> 
> The [BB mods](https://twitter.com/PromareBigBurn) for hosting such a fantastic event! Be sure to check out the Collection and support everyone's works! There's a ton of incredible talent in there, and getting to see everyone's ideas unfold has been one of my favorite parts of this whole experience!
> 
> And last but not least, all you goons on the BB Settlement Discord Server for keeping us all entertained, motivated, and supported throughout quarantine and pushing each other to keep creating! I'm incredibly blessed to have made friends with so many wonderful people.
> 
> One final thing is that I also made a [Spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/32bb0NxeOS4cy6bnO2YCwS?si=gHx3qr57RiOvqMQCVvCqJw) for this fic that (for the most part) goes in order according to the plot! Feel free to check it out if you'd like a peak into my music hyperfixations or if you want to see how questionable my tastes are.
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you enjoy my writing!

"Your Highness, with all due respect, this plan is insane." 

Lio was only mildly surprised that Gueria maintained his usual snarky remarks, even when there were enemies at their door, and after their necks in particular. He wouldn't even drop the whole "Your Highness" bit. 

Lio's fingers tightened around the ornate tome in his hands. "I wouldn't joke about this, Gueira. I mean it. This is the only option we have." 

"There has to be another way," Meis said, showing more blatant concern compared to his companion. "It's far too risky." 

"That's why I have you two as a backup," Lio rebutted. "If things get out of hand, you know where to go if you find someone. I need you both on the outside so there will be a way out." 

Gueira huffed in frustration. "We can't just leave you! Right, Meis?" He looked to his fellow knight for support, but Meis was silent, his expression shifted in solemn contemplation. 

"I'm sorry, Gueria, but Lio's right. I don't want to do it, either, but we have no choice." 

Gueira shook his head. "Damn it. Always you two proving me wrong, isn't it," he grimly jokes. 

Deep down, Lio hated forcing them to separate. As his retainers from birth, there were seldom times when the three were apart. To Lio, they felt more like brothers than royal guards, and they were essentially the only family he had left. Yet Lio knew he cared for them too much to let them be put under the curse, so he had to send them away. 

He silently directed his gaze towards Gueira, giving him a look that was determined yet pleading. He saw how Gueira's eyes glistened— a telltale sign he was holding back tears that Lio had picked up on long ago. "Please," the prince said, "you have to leave without me." 

Distant, loud crashing from downstairs overpowered Lio’s low voice. The castle's defenses could only hold off the intruders for so long, and they were about to run out of time. Meis turned towards the doorway, visibly rising in fear. "Gueira!" 

Gueira ignored his companion's urging, standing frozen in front of Lio. "But… how are we gonna know if you'll make it?" 

"I'll have a hell of a better chance if you two make it out. I'll be fine, now go!" 

Finally giving in, Gueira nodded in understanding before Meis practically dragged him out of Lio's chambers. Lio knew that they would take the castle's hidden escape route just like they were trained to; down the end of the corridor, a book pushed here, a stone stepped on there. They would be safe. 

Lio could hear the thundering approach of the soldiers drawing ever closer. He closed his eyes in a silent prayer: 

_Gueira, Meis. Promise me you'll make it out alive._

He opened the tome, skipping past the delicate, aging pages until he found the spell he was looking for. He was greeted by an elaborate illustration of a vibrant dragon, winding and spanning over the spread, surrounded by lines of ornate runes. 

Another loud crash, closer than before. Lio began to read the spell. 

Dozens of footsteps thundered up the stairs. He continued chanting. 

Angry voices, yelling as they began to pound on the door. Vibrant flames began to gather around Lio’s feet. He could feel a hint of hesitation rising within himself— but his mind went to his parents, to the castle guards already dead, to the Promare, to Galo. He had to continue; it was the only way he could do right by them. 

Just as the enemy broke down the chamber door, Lio called the last lines of the spell. A burst of energy shot forth from the pages, knocking Lio back with unprecedented force. The heavy tome fell to the floor with a resounding thud. Columns of brilliant fire shot out, twisting and coiling into a long, slender form. Vibrant, shimmering scales grew over the slithering mass, flaring out into a monstrous face, its gaping jaw lined with sharp fangs. 

The invading men stopped dead in their tracks as they watched the dragon take form, the wisps of fire surrounding the room growing ever taller. It let out a vicious roar, pursuing the soldiers as they ran out of the room and down the grand staircase with a barrage of hot flames. 

As the dragon awakened and began its retaliation, Lio became boneless, as if all of his energy was sapped out of him. He stumbled backwards, falling against the bed. Another bellowing shriek shook the entire castle from below, and Lio fell asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Lio Fotia is being arranged to marry Galo Thymos so that their kingdoms may form an alliance. Only mere boys, the two meet for the first time and begin to traverse what will be forced upon them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick note on how this fic is formatted: The chapters alternate between present time (through Galo's perspective) and flashbacks (through Lio's perspective) that both progress in a linear order. The first chapter took place in the present as a tease of things to come, but this current chapter will cover the start of Galo and Lio's history, and the next will be the beginning of the main plot, and so on and so forth. Enjoy!

Lio’s mother smoothed over his neckerchief with her hands, migrating to his head to fluff his hair and realign his circlet. 

“Mother, please,” the small prince protested, scrunching his face at the intrusion. 

“Oh, hush, darling,” the queen replied, her hands landing on his shoulders. “I just want to make sure you’re looking your best.” Lio watched her admire their reflection in the tall mirror before them: his freshly ironed petticoat, his silken blouse, his polished boots, the curve of his mother’s broad smile, framed by platinum locks wound in tight curls. “You’ve always been such a handsome boy. Just like your father, you know.” 

The father in mention, who was at a vanity on the other side of the room, let out a small chuckle as he adjusted his collar. “I believe he derives more of that from you, my dear.” 

Lio groaned. “Do we have to do this now? Can’t we just call it off?” 

The queen’s bright red lips pursed. “Now Lio, we’ve discussed this. This arrangement will benefit our family greatly.” 

“Why can’t I have Gueira and Meis with me?” 

“We needn’t bother those boys with such affairs at the moment,” the king said, “we shall have them introduced later. Besides, you and your betrothed should spend some one-on-one time for your first meeting.” 

Lio’s stomach churned at the words that fell out of his father’s mouth. He hated the prospect of an arranged marriage, already decided for him when he was so young. Here he was, barely nine years old, and the boy he was supposed to spend the entirety of his adult life with was already picked for him. He had no agency, no input to refuse the hand of a total stranger who lived miles away in a life so different from his, who would’ve gone his entire life without crossing paths with the prince had it not been for this arbitrary arrangement. 

Thus, Lio had decided in his heart to protest it however he could. He had already fought with his parents when they first announced it to him, but they were steadfast in their decision. He would still fight it, though, however subtly he had to. 

He met his reflection in the mirror, his mother looming over him, doting over him like he was a porcelain doll. He was being sold off, paraded as a shimmering prize to inspire a political alliance. The realization made him sick. If he had his retainers with him, he could at least diffuse some of the rigidity through his closest friends who understood his predicament, but of course that comfort wouldn’t be entertained. 

Amidst Lio’s musing, a servant entered the dressing room after a soft rap on the door. “Your Majesties, Sir Foresight and his delegates have arrived.” 

“Excellent,” the king remarked, “we’ll be on our way.” 

As the royal family turned to exit, Lio’s mother leaned down to plant a quick kiss on the top of her son’s head, her hand gentle on his back. She must have picked up his discomfort, obvious as it was. “You’ll be fine, my little firebug. Trust us.” 

Part of Lio wanted so desperately to believe her, but he knew better than that. Despite the fluff of her words, he knew the carefree days of his childhood would soon be behind him. If he was to rule the Burnish, every aspect of his life was to be micromanaged. It frustrated him to no end, leaving him suffocated, but there was nothing he could do. 

In a matter of time, the three were in the throne room, empty aside from the few guards that were stationed there. The space was too large and imposing. A trill of trumpets announced the entrance of their visitors, and Lio swallowed hard as the hall’s grand doors were open. 

Leading the front was a blonde man of a grand stature, his height emphasized by his broad frame. His suit was pristinely white and well-pressed, a short cape fluttering off his shoulders. He was a younger man, yet held himself with a confidence that surpassed his years, signifying his leadership. One of his soldiers—“delegates,” as they were so politely called— flanked him on either side, which somehow instilled Lio with a distinct unease. A fourth, smaller form diligently followed the leader, practically engulfed in his shadow. 

The boy stepped forward to peek out from behind, and Lio was granted a better look of him. He had impossibly tall strands of blue hair that sprung off his head like mountain peaks. His wide eyes matched in color, scanning around the room with blatant curiosity. Lio figured the boy was no older than he was, but was relatively athletic for his age. The prince could read a variety of emotions knitted into his expression: bewilderment, amazement, interest, and nervousness. 

The man and his two guards bent over in a short bow, the boy doing so after receiving a quick yet piercing gaze from his master, awkwardly descending after a pause of realization. “It’s a pleasure to meet you once again, Your Majesties,” the man said, then gestured towards the child beside him. “I’m sure you’ve been wanting His Highness to meet Galo for a while, now.” 

“That we have, Sir Foresight,” the king replied, giving a look to Lio to signal him to step forward. He did as instructed, closing the distance between himself and Galo. They were probably expecting Lio to instigate some sort of a greeting, but his tongue felt dry. 

Fortunately, Galo spoke up first. “It’s, uhm, a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness,” he forced out, a phrase that seemed obviously rehearsed but was still half-mumbled, “I’m Galo Thymos.” He stretched out an arm for a handshake. 

Lio detested the forced contact, but complied anyway, making it as short as possible without seeming blatantly rude. “Lio Fotia,” he said, “but you already knew that.” 

Lio looked back behind him to gauge his parents’ approval. His mother was practically beaming from where she stood, as if she was already plotting their wedding. To say Lio was annoyed would be an understatement. “How wonderful!” the queen giddily exclaimed. “My, I’m so relieved this is finally happening!” 

Foresight gave a friendly laugh. “As am I, Your Majesty. I’d love to stay and chat, but we do have some business to attend to. I trust you won’t mind me leaving Galo with His Highness?” he said, clasping an affirming hand on Galo’s shoulder. 

“That would be perfect,” the king said. “Lio, be a good host and show this young man around? A tour of our grounds would be appropriate.” 

Lio forced down the familiar pang of frustration that threatened to rear its ugly head and nodded. “Yes, Father.” 

“Thank you, son.” The king and queen left towards the nearby council room alongside Foresight with a few guards following the party, leaving Lio standing before the unfamiliar boy he was expected to babysit. Galo seemed to share his discomfort, for Lio could sense it in the moment’s glance they entertained. He also noticed the small pin of magenta in Galo’s pupil, a stark contrast against his iris. Lio immediately turned around. It wasn’t important for him to notice such a thing. 

He led Galo out of the throne room silently, the two making their way a considerable distance down the hall before Galo spoke again. “This place is massive. Is it really just you and your parents living here?” 

“Of course not,” Lio replied, annoyed by the question. “The servants and staff live here, as well. And the royal guards.” 

“Yeah. Right.” Galo seemed a bit despondent at Lio’s tone, who didn’t feel bothered enough to be concerned about such pleasantries. 

He first showed Galo the dining room, it’s main centerpieces being the grandiose table that looked as if it could seat at least some twenty-odd people, the complex chandelier that twinkled with candle flame, and the massive fireplace that sat at the northern end of the room. A little ways off was the kitchens, large enough to accomodate for the massive parties the royal family liked to host. Some servants’ quarters were nearby, allowing them easy access to their usual duties. 

The two passed by other locales with little interest. There were more offices and meeting rooms, the exit to the courtyard, the training grounds, and past the stairs that led to the royal family’s private wing. After stopping by the congregation room where the knights usually went during breaks, they headed for the ballroom. It seemed to be the place Galo took the most interest in, for as they entered, he audibly gasped in amazement. The massive room was lined with large, expansive windows, letting in streaks of sunlight that reflected off the polished floors. Grand columns draped with lavish curtains supported the perimeters, leading to a platform at the northernmost end that the royal thrones sat upon. 

Lio, of course, didn’t share Galo’s excitement due to his familiarity with the place. His parents had thrown countless dances and balls that he had been forced to attend growing up, and he had always found them too stuffy and uptight. It always stirred a distinct restlessness within him, forcing politeness in the face of countless nobles who were complete strangers to him. The novelty of the ballroom’s glamor had long faded in his eyes, but it was oddly refreshing to see someone who marvelled at it with new eyes. 

“Wow…” Galo whispered, remaining speechless otherwise. The giant room seemed imposingly barren with only the two boys present, which made Lio begin to see where Galo’s mysticism was coming from. Lio had only ever been in the space when it was crowded with hundreds of dancers— a cacophony of clacking heels, polite chatter, and sweeping music filling the air. For now, it was eerily silent. 

Lio turned to find Galo eyeing him curiously. He must have caught him in his moment of contemplation. Before he could bark something back at him, Galo questioned him first: “Do you have a favorite spot in the castle? Like a place you like to hang out at?” 

Lio paused, caught off guard that Galo would find interest in such a thing. “Why do you ask?” 

Galo shrugged. “I dunno.” 

Lio was shocked by his casual honesty. He had never expected such treatment from his usual interactions with outsiders, let alone an arranged fiancé. While he was surprised, he figured there was nothing to lose if he humored Galo’s request. 

Lio led him up to the third floor, past his own quarters, and all the way to the end of the hall. A small balcony was hidden away in the far corner, granting a scenic view of the royal gardens with the surrounding village visible on the horizon. A few pots of rose bushes were lined along the railing, granting a splash of color against the castle’s stony walls. 

“No one hardly ever comes all the way down here,” Lio explained, “so I go here whenever I want to be on my own.” The space was quiet in a way he took comfort in, an appreciated contrast to how busy the rest of the castle usually was. Here, he could be alone with his thoughts, but now he had revealed his one sanctuary to some stranger. 

Lio went forward, leaning against the railing, slightly hunched over. “I know this is dumb,” he said, “but once you spend all your time everywhere else, it’s not as exciting anymore.” He gave up his explanation, pouting. There was no way Galo would be able to understand. And yet, Galo gave another unexpected response: 

“I don’t think it’s dumb.” 

Lio turned to face him, watching as Galo joined to stand next to him. “The view is pretty. I can see why you’d come out here. It’s kinda like a secret hiding place, isn’t it?” he asked, flashing an encouraging smile. 

It only confused Lio even more. “Why are you even bothering to be nice to me?” he blurted. “Aren’t you bothered at all by any of this?” 

Galo seemed taken aback by Lio’s outburst, but instead of getting angry, he appeared more disheartened, if anything. “Figured I might as well,” he replied, breaking eye contact with Lio. 

“Why? Marriage is one of the biggest decisions we’ll ever make in our entire lives, and it’s already being decided for us!” 

“I know,” Galo said with a frown. “I don’t want this, either. I couldn’t believe it when Kray— er, Sir Foresight— told me, but he also said it would be for the best for both of our kingdoms. If I’m gonna fill his shoes someday, I have to live up to his title.” 

Lio chuckled bitterly. "They're such liars. All this preaching about how big of a deal the 'sanctions of marriage' are, how you're supposed to love your spouse forever and ever, yet they don't even care to ask our opinions. It's not fair!" 

Galo failed to find the words, at first. "You're right. It isn't," he said after a moment, turning to face Lio fully, "but… isn't it the right thing to do? It's not like we have much of a choice, anyways." 

Lio thought over Galo's words. He had always done his royal duties just as something that had to be done, with no regard to his own preferences. He hadn't bothered to derive any overall sense of purpose from it yet. Looking at Galo, Lio figured he was a nice enough kid, definitely deserving of marrying someone he actually loved rather than being stuck in an arrangement with some prince he had never met. Lio could admire his determination towards his duty, at least. Maybe, Lio thought, he would learn to feel the same as him in due time. 

Once again, Galo broke the silence: "So, why don't we make the best of it? Who knows, we might even become friends!" 

Lio submitted to Galo's positivity, letting loose the closest hint to a smile he had bared all day. "I could agree to that." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Galo has never minded being under Kray Foresight's service, especially since he saved his life as a child, Kray reveals to him a terrible secret that changes everything.

Galo had been Kray’s pupil for much of his memorable life. Occasionally, he would remember some details from the life he had lived beforehand, growing up in a humble farming village with his parents. His mind had blocked out much of what happened the day of the attack in a haphazard attempt to protect his psyche, but Galo could remember the cold, unnerved expressions of the men who sieged the town, and the way the heavy smoke that rose from the burning grasses consumed the entire air around him, threatening to suffocate him. Out of that chaos, Kray had appeared, stoic and unflinching, saving Galo from his demise. Ever since then, Galo had vowed to repay him by becoming a warrior just as strong as Kray was, in order to protect the innocent like he did. 

Galo had never paid much mind to the formalities behind his position, but it did not mean his devotion was subdued. Kray became the only family Galo had, and had accepted his apprentice’s admiration with open arms. Galo had a great deal to learn, much to Kray’s chagrin, but Galo still eagerly put in the work required and then some. He became a bit infamous among the other knights who marvelled at Galo’s outrageousness as Promepolis’ future leader. Galo was simply thankful that he had been granted the opportunity to take up such a responsibility, and refused to let his mentor down. 

Even so, Galo was still surprised when Kray had first told him of the engagement plan with the Burnish kingdom. He was an expressive kid bound to react strongly, but at Kray’s firm reassurement, Galo came to be relatively content with the decision as time passed. It was simply another one of his duties, and he had to set a good example. If it was the best for both the Burnish and Promepolis’ future, then his happiness was not important. 

With the marriage steadily approaching, Galo had become comfortable enough in his role despite the occasional mishaps now and then. He hadn’t even contemplated any conflict of outside romance since he was so focused on his training, spending almost every spare moment of his time towards chivalry and swordsmanship. In the occasional meetings he shared with Lio over the past fifteen or so years, he figured they got along well enough. In fact, he was at times surprised by the friendship the proud prince shared with him, relieved that their relationship had evolved past pure toleration. Considering how soon Lio’s coronation and subsequent marriage to Galo was supposed to occur, Galo continually visited his kingdom with increasing frequency, his chances to see Lio becoming the highlight of his week. Of course, there was a considerable amount of pressure upon both of them, but Galo had come to appreciate the candidness in which they addressed each other, confiding in each other things they feared to share with others. 

Needless to say, Galo was optimistic for the future, even when he began to notice the rift growing between him and Kray. Even Galo’s fellow soldiers had seemed to have taken some distance with him. On the morning where Kray and Galo had planned to make a brief expedition to the Burnish kingdom, mending their bond was on the forefront of Galo’s mind. When he made his way to Kray’s study swiftly after being summoned, his mentor’s expression held a grimness that had been steadily increasing over the past few days, and Galo knew better than to think nothing of it. 

“Shut the door,” Kray said, still hunched over the strategy maps that were spread over his desk. Galo nervously eyed Kray, semi-cautiously sitting in the chair before him. He still couldn’t imagine what would spur this kind of a change in such a level-headed man. 

“Is everything alright?” Galo asked. “Are we still planning on visiting Lio today?” 

“That’s His Highness to you,” Kray said. He was often annoyed when Galo dropped formal titles, but he was even more irritated this time around. “Not that such will matter soon…” 

Galo gave Kray a confused look as he stood up, crossing to Galo’s side with his back turned. “I’m assuming you’d like to know why I’ve brought you here before our leave.” Galo nodded. 

Kray craned his neck to give Galo a side glance. “There’s been a change in plans. Well, perhaps not a change, simply a factor you’ve been unaware of.” 

“Sir… what are you talking about?” 

“Our alliance with the Burnish. It is a farce.” 

He had to be joking, Galo thought. “Hah, no way. That’s impossible. It’s been arranged for years!” 

“We proposed it as a decoy,” Kray replied, irritation seeping into his tone. “Do you not realise how improbable committing our allegiance to the kingdom would be— what we would lose if we were under their jurisdiction?” 

Galo felt sick to his stomach. Kray was being serious. “Then what the hell was the point of it all?” “We had to gain their trust. All these years of careful planning was so the royal family would let their guard down. You’re aware of the power they hold, correct?” 

Galo had heard about the Burnish’s Promare arcana before from passing legends, though mainly from what Lio had told him of it. He responded with another nod, but a more tentative one. 

“Then I assume you would be aware of how illy fit those nobles are to wield such magic. That’s why we must seize it, Galo.” He glanced to the parchments at the desk. “Our men will attack in three days time, the night after we arrive at the castle. I will need you by my side for the fight. The tome is kept hidden in the castle, but once we find it, all of its power will be ours. With you as my apprentice, we could take whatever we wanted, and build our forces. We’d be unstoppable, Galo!” 

“Wait— this isn’t making any sense. The Promare hasn’t been awakened in centuries! They’re just safeguarding it—” 

Kray cut in with a harsh laugh. "And you assume they're not sitting on it, waiting for an opportune moment to strike? You're more naive than I thought…" 

His words stung Galo unexpectedly. He had never heard Kray speak so severely. Was this Galo’s fault, somehow? “Kray–” 

Kray brought his fist down, slamming it on the top of Galo’s chair as he loomed over him. “How many times do I have to say it? You’ll refer to me as Sir Foresight until you deserve otherwise!” 

“Deserve?” Galo questioned, unable to bite his tongue. “If you were planning this the whole time, why’d you never tell me?” 

“Because I couldn’t trust you to not ruin it! If you had known earlier, you could have let it slip to the prince, which is a liability I couldn’t afford!” 

Kray paused after practically yelling at Galo’s face, stepping back with a heavy breath, readjusting to his usual formal posture. Galo was wracked with an unshakable tenseness. After all those years and kind words he spoke, Kray had that little faith in him? Galo fidgeted with his hands, mind racing. Granted, if he had been aware of this plot, he doubted he’d be able to suppress his guilt to keep such information hidden from Lio. Would they have even become friends had Galo known? If they were on opposite sides, would Galo have to fight him? If it came to it, would he be forced to kill him? 

No, he refused it. This was a sabotage in every regard. Galo had believed the lie, just like the king and queen had, just like Lio did. He had spoken of some suspicions early on, but Lio had made it clear to Galo his respect towards the people of Promepolis, few in number as they were. Lio was the most anxious about their kingdoms having fair relations out of everyone, fueling his toleration of his union with Galo, who in turn began to relate to the Burnish’s citizens. To turn on them now— to turn on Lio— would be unthinkable. 

Kray finally spoke once again after the long silence, his gaze, once angry, now placating and apologetic. “I’m sorry, Galo, but we do what we must for the best interests of everyone. You understand that, don’t you?” 

Galo bristled in anger. He was using that same phrasing he had used long ago when explaining the engagement, as if the current situation was at all comparable. Galo wasn’t the brightest, but he knew he wasn’t a complete fool himself. He was sick of being talked down to. 

“No, Kray. I don’t.” 

His commander froze. “Excuse me?” 

“You heard me,” Galo said, rising to his feet. “I won’t accept it. It can’t be right. After all the time we’ve spent forging this alliance, we can’t turn our backs on it! What am I supposed to do about Lio—” 

Kray’s stare bore into him. Galo had said too much. 

Kray scoffed. “Why should the prince concern you?” he said, a cruel grin marring his face. “Don't tell me you’ve come to sympathize with him—” 

Galo drew his blade, its tip poised at Kray’s neck in one fluid motion. His words had finally unleashed some speechless fury within Galo, and he met his superior’s unimpressed gaze with one of blazing anger, the air falling still between them. 

Kray eyed the end of the sword before meeting Galo’s eyes. He was still, barely even shuddering, his iron will only pushing Galo further. Kray spoke coolly: “You are aware that this is treason?” 

“I damn well am,” Galo spat, “and I’m willing to commit to it.” 

“Very well. What do you aim to accomplish from this?” 

“A fight. We duel, fair and square, and if I win, I’ll take my inheritance as commander, and we call off the siege. We compromise.” 

“And if you lose?” 

Galo sheathed his sword, but had yet to back away from Kray. “I won’t,” he said, and exited the room. 

His walk to the sparring grounds was taken in silence. Not another soul even spoke to him, as if they already knew what was coming. The usual revelry that accompanied a normal duel was absent, men lining up outside the fighting ring as if they were preparing for a funeral march. Kray soon emerged from the ring of onlookers, murmuring a word or two to one of the higher knights keeping guard. He stepped into the ring where Galo waited for him, pulling out his signature longsword, pristine and pearlescent as ever, shining like a mirror’s reflection under the high sun. 

Galo quickly drew his own blade, which was far less ornate and more battered than Kray’s. Not a word was spoken between them, nor a murmur amongst the crowd. Finally, a leading knight who assumed Kray’s usual role as overseer spoke the initiating command: “Swords ready?” 

Galo felt his grip on his weapon shaking, unsteadied by his own nerves. Was he really going to do this? Kray stood before him so steadily, imposing and unflinching, as if he were some kingly statue carved from hard stone. Galo suppressed his fear— he had no other option, he couldn’t let himself go through with Kray’s command. Not if it meant betraying what he cared for most. 

Adjusting his footing, Galo met the overseer with a short nod. Kray simply gave the man a glance to the side, returning his focus to Galo, as if he meant to shrink him with his icy expression alone. They were both ready. 

“Fight!” 

As soon as Galo heard the commencement, he rushed towards Kray, hoping to catch him off guard, but the larger man contested Galo’s strike with ease, parrying Galo with unflinching precision. Galo staggered backwards, thrown off by Kray’s strength, who advanced on the opportunity while Galo was recovering his balance. He barely dodged Kray’s attack, wildly swinging back at him in retaliation. Kray easily blocked Galo once again, this time twisting against his strike so that he wrenched Galo’s blade out of his grasp. The sword flung to the ground with a resounding clang, leaving Galo stumbling backwards to regain it. However, as he reached for the handle, Kray slashed at his hand. Galo flinched back in pain as Kray kicked Galo’s weapon away. Within such a short moment, Kray already had him pinned. 

“Face it, Galo,” Kray said, pointing his blade towards his throat, “you can’t win. Bold as you are, I’ll forgive this grievance if you collect yourself within a right sense of mind.” 

Already out of breath, Galo huffed as he laid against the earth beneath him. He looked at the gash running down his palm and wrist, watching the blood trickle down his forearm. Looking back at Kray, Galo caught the glimmer of amusement that flashed through Kray’s eyes, the tiny smirk of a grin threatening to form. He was savoring the moment, relishing in it. He had wanted this. 

The sight only reignited Galo’s fury. If the man took so much pride out of beating down his loyal pupil of years and years, so be it, but Galo wouldn’t go down without a fight. 

Galo leaped up to make a quick reach for his sword, gritting his teeth against the pain searing through his hand as he took hold of the handle. Kray stepped forward to confront him, and Galo swung as he turned up to face Kray, barely grazing a slash on his collarbone. Kray grimaced as he took a step back, watching the small wound blossoming on the side of his neck, his shocked gaze turning infuriated as he regained focus on Galo. 

Now standing, Galo had a moment to brace himself for Kray’s overhead swing, successfully meeting it with his own sword to push against it. Kray tried to overwhelm him, at first, but Galo perservered, holding Kray off. Their faces brought close together, Galo leaned in, clarifying his final determination to Kray: “You’ll have to beat me, first.” 

At that moment, mustering all his strength, Galo shoved Kray back, forcing additional distance between the combatants. Galo steadied himself, readying his grip on his blade. This time, he would let Kray approach. Kray fumed with anger, now turned fierce. Galo welcomed it; he didn’t want Kray to hold back. 

With a vengeful growl, Kray came at Galo like a raging bull, assailing him with a flurry of sword strikes. Galo strained to block them, dodging the swings he couldn’t meet, searching for an opening, but never finding one. His muscles screamed at the barrage, but Kray was relentless, pushing on and on. In desperation, Galo made an attempt to strike at Kray, but missed. Now completely exposed, Kray took the advantage, slamming into Galo, drawing his sword up through Galo’s midriff up to the side of his ribcage. 

The wound cut deep, and as Kray’s blade pulled out, Galo collapsed with a sharp yell. His vision whirled as he felt his body fall limp upon the ground. The blood that seeped from him, the pain that coursed through him, it was all too much. He couldn’t get up. His panicked eyes scanned around him, the silent onlookers standing around him blurring together. They refused to cheer for either fighter, but even then, duels hardly ever went this far, yet they still did nothing. 

A cold fear struck Galo fiercer than the searing of his torn body. They had come to watch Galo die. 

Distantly, he heard Kray’s footsteps. His head pounding, Galo strained his neck to meet Kray’s eyes, which looked upon Galo as if he were some vermin caught in a trap, struggling. “I’ll give you one last chance,” Kray warned. “If you don’t submit now, your life is over.” 

The immediate reality of being put to death made Galo tremble, but once again, he swallowed his fear. If it would be between death and turning against his dearest friend, the one who he cherished above anyone, then Galo’s life mattered less. 

His head pounding, Galo coughed, tasting the metallic tang of blood that crept from his throat. He met Kray’s gaze dead-on, Galo’s eyes blazing with fury. “You refuse the solution that’s been right in front of you! You’ll never understand Lio the way I do. You bring needless violence, the very kind the Burnish are trying to avoid! I won’t submit to that! I’d rather die!” 

A flicker of bewilderment crept up in Kray’s face, but was quickly smoldered in an angry scowl. He led the tip of his blade to Galo’s neck, just as he had done to Kray before in the study, but Kray furtherly prodded into the flesh under Galo’s chin. “Is that truly what you wish?” Kray mocked, “I’d say it’d be a shame, but I can only be disappointed. I had hoped that you wouldn’t be so weak-willed, but I never should have put such faith in you.” 

Galo’s breath sputtered, choking under the cool iron’s press. Kray examined the response amusedly. “Killing you now would be too kind,” Kray said, flicking his sword back to sheathe it, then turned to one of the senior knights on standby. “Take him far from here. Let the wild beasts feed upon him as he bleeds out.” 

Two or three men began to approach Galo, who fumbled in an attempt to raise himself up. Helpless to his assailants, Galo only managed out a hoarse “no” before he was administered a blinding punch to the jaw, rendering him unconscious. 

He wasn’t ever fully asleep, waking in occasional fits during the bumpy ride out of the Promepolis settlement. He would come to just enough to recognize that his hands and feet had been bound, thrown in some burlap sack and strapped to the back of someone’s horse as if he were menial cargo. He had no energy to even begin to struggle, and would inevitably fade away into darkness once again. He had vaguely registered when he had been thrown out in a ditch among the woods, now exposed to the harsh rain that thundered above him. As he heard the horse tracks of his abandoners fade, his head began to swim again, and Galo was certain it’d be the last time he’d go under. 

To his surprise, Galo would wake one more time before fully recovering. 

At first, Galo couldn’t see due to the way his hair clung to his face intermixed with mud, but he heard a woman’s voice. He couldn’t quite make out what she was saying, blinking away raindrops as she brushed his bangs out of his face. She wore a hooded cloak, protecting most of her pink hair from the rain, and as the image of her face cleared, Galo saw the shocked expression she wore as his weak gaze met hers. Only then did he recognize her words shortly before passing out again: 

“Wait, he’s alive! Varys, get over here and help me!” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the unexpected deaths of the king and queen, Lio is left unsure of what to do with himself, so Galo makes him a promise.

The last few days had melded into a singular, growing shadow for Lio. He no longer kept track of the hours that ticked by, nor the cycle of day and night. Time had lost any semblance of meaning. 

If he were as unextraordinary as anyone else, the death of his parents would have been a more private matter, but when they were found dead in the morning, having apparently died in their sleep, the tragic announcement was soon made a concern of the entire kingdom. The funeral that immediately followed was attended by nearly every one of the king and queen’s subjects. Some grieved and wailed openly, others threw tributes ranging from hastily-plucked flowers and lavish jewelry over their graves, and a few went about in a frenzied panic as if it were the end of times. 

Lio assumed he would’ve cried more, as did his advisors, but as he stood before his parents’ coffins that gloomy afternoon, he had not a tear to shed. The loss he felt was too grand to be expressed in a proper sort of sorrow, rather consuming him with a dreadful numbness. With all others too focused on valorizing his parents’ memory, Lio’s state went mostly unnoticed, aside from the polite, generalized tidings that went to newly-established orphans. Had it not been for Gueira and Meis’ immediate presence and their recognition of the toll the prince had suffered, Lio would have questioned if he himself had died as well. 

Even with his parents gone, Lio was still as helpless as ever. He was hardly a teenager, and certainly unfit to rule, especially in the eyes of the other nobles. Thus, the royal council was designated to rule and make sovereign decisions until Lio could be properly crowned, taking his arranged spouse as planned once he reached adulthood. It was cruelly ironic that in the one situation where he could gain the independence to try to establish improvements, he was snipped at the bud simply for being too young. He had little hope that the stuffy advisors that had been at his parents’ beck and call would suddenly turn around and make the needed changes. 

Fortunately, this meant much wasn’t expected of Lio. He kept to his own room for the most part, grand curtains fully shut, for sleep was the only escape he had from reality, and the darkness was the only thing that kept him drowsy. He neither ate nor washed as he refused to move from his bed, his hunger and need for cleanliness subdued by the overbearing desire to block everything out. He spoke little to the servants who checked on him, only mustering to have bare minimum conversations with his retainers since the two showed great concern for his well-being. The rest of the nobility had little to do with him though, insisting all Lio needed was time to process everything, and that he would be back to his usual self before long. 

He hadn’t gone an unusually long time without seeing Galo considering that he had left with Kray the day before the tragedy struck, but on one morning— he guessed according to the intrusive sunbeams that attempted to seep into his chambers— he was surprised to hear that he had a new visitor. It was Galo, as the maid meekly explained, and she had emphasized on how insistent the boy had been to come see Lio. 

While minutes had started to feel like eternities, Lio was perplexed by how quickly Galo had returned. Lio had half a mind to refuse him, knowing full well that he wasn’t in the mood to see him, but knowing how obnoxiously determined Galo was, Lio figured he’d might as well politely accept Galo before he broke down the door on his own. Lio couldn’t promise he’d be much of a conversationalist, though. 

After a few minutes had passed, Lio heard his door open once again. He avoided seeking Galo out, opting to remain curled within his sheets, facing away. His usually chatty companion had nothing to say for a moment. 

Lio felt the mattress shift, assuming Galo had come to sit next to him. He dared a quick glance over, but only saw Galo’s back as he sat on the edge of the bed, feet planted on the ground. He was letting Lio have his space. The subtlety of the gesture made Lio want to roll over to face him, but he did not feel so bold yet. 

A silence held in the air between them, not the usual, comfortable silence that only existed when they were being led through formalities or when neither of them had anything important to say. It was a silence that entrapped all the words that needed to escape that neither had the courage to unleash. As much as he preferred remaining speechless, Lio only became more uncomfortable within it, guessing Galo felt the same from the way his gaze remained upon the floor. Galo must have reached the breaking point, for, like always, he was the first to finally speak: 

“I’m sorry.” 

Those two words seemed to be on repeat, copied by everyone who spoke to Lio. It was a default answer, one that loosely covered a wide breadth of emotions, a manageable confrontation of the pain Lio suffered. When it came from others, it seemed less legitimate, only half-concerned; yet when it came from Galo, he sounded as if he truly meant it. 

Lio would usually default to a non-response or one brief enough that he didn’t need to commit much energy, but he had to say something. Even if it was painful for Lio, Galo deserved at least that. He returned two words of his own that he hoped explained his sincerity, just as Galo had: 

“Thank you,” Lio said. Beyond and above anything, he wanted to mean it, so he believed he did. 

The silence returned, but the two at least had some words to cling on to. It grounded Lio enough that he felt emboldened to share what was on his mind. 

“It’s not even sadness I feel,” Lio admitted, “it’s more like… an emptiness. As if everything has stopped.” 

Galo turned slightly, presumably to respond, but he was quiet, pondering Lio’s remark. Galo’s head turned downwards once again. “It may not be the same, but I remember a similar feeling when I lost my parents.” 

Something clicked inside of Lio, and he sat up an inch to face Galo. Lio remembered him mentioning such when they first started learning about each other, sharing the vague details that he remembered about being saved by Kray. In fact, it had happened recently before Lio had met him, only becoming Kray’s pupil a few months before he and Lio were introduced. Now that Lio thought about it, Galo was good at hiding how he shouldered that burden, even at so young an age. “How did you manage it?” Lio asked. 

Galo’s gaze remained averted, somewhat pensive. “To be honest, most of it was Kray. He filled the void that was there, giving me the guidance I still needed. He’s like family to me.” 

Lio gave a tiny nod. He didn’t have the luxury of having a figure like Kray in his life to rely on, but he at least had his trust in Meis and Gueira alongside Galo to an extent. If he tried, perhaps he could find comfort in that. 

Before Lio could respond, Galo continued as if he knew Lio’s thoughts: “I know that’s not a fair comparison to make, my situation was different from yours. I just think it’s worthwhile to remember that there are others who still care about you. At least that’s what helps me.” 

Lio curled his nose back into his pillow. “I don’t feel I miss them as much as I should. I know they loved me as yours did, but I can’t bring myself to remember them as fondly as everyone else can. It’s all so much.” He hated to admit such things, but was consoled by the fact that Galo wouldn’t judge him for it. 

“Well, considering your current state, you’re certainly not unaffected by it. Though I can’t imagine what being a son to a king and queen is like.” 

There it was; that heartily direct and ever-curious Galo that Lio had come to know. Neither of them danced around what they meant to say, and it was what Lio enjoyed about their conversations. “It’s certainly interesting,” Lio said, sarcastically chuffing to himself as he saw a small smile flicker on Galo’s face for a second. “Obviously, it has its benefits. Although if anything, they’ve hindered me.” 

Galo’s eyebrows peaked in concern. “How so?” 

Lio forced himself to sit up, ignoring the disheveled strands of hair that dangled around his head. “I’ve gone my whole life believing I was protected. That all the harshness of the world couldn’t reach me. And with that privilege, I thought I’d be able to save everybody. But now I know nothing is certain,” his voice wavered as he clutched the sheets beneath him, pleading with himself to not cry as he felt his emotions pooling behind his eyes. “I still can’t comprehend how it happened. Why it happened. There’s nothing I can do, but I can’t help but wonder if it was my fault somehow, or if I would let something happen to anyone else—” 

As soon as Lio felt Galo’s hand upon his arm, Lio knew he had betrayed himself. Lio quickly wiped the hot tear that had streaked down his cheek, stopping when he saw how Galo’s eyes were watering as well. They both sat staring at each other until Lio fell forward to hug Galo with a heaving breath. Galo froze initially, but then wrapped his arms around Lio as if it was instinctual. 

“It’s not your fault,” Galo murmured into Lio’s hair. 

“I know, I know,” Lio said, his head resting against Galo’s chest. 

They sat quietly in each other’s embrace for a moment, and Lio for once felt the burden of containing his own anguish lifting. The two comforted each other through their quiet tears, Lio feeling unabashedly supported and yearning to reciprocate it. The numbness began to be replaced with something calmer, kinder, and reassuring. 

Galo lifted his head to meet Lio’s gaze straight-on, his hands resting firm on Lio’s shoulders. “Lio, listen to me. You know you’re my dearest friend, right?” 

“Yes. That’s why I’m scared to lose you,” Lio said, trying to steady himself through Galo’s grip. 

“You won’t, because I’m sticking by your side. You and me, through thick and thin, I’ll always be there for you.” 

“How can you be certain?” 

“I can’t, but I’ll do all I can to make sure it stays that way. I promise.” 

Lio was speechless, in combination from his exhaustion and with the sincerity that Galo spoke with. As ridiculous as Galo’s answer sounded, the words weren’t hollow. Somehow, despite everything, despite the better sense he had just learned after losing his parents, he believed him. 

Lio hugged him once again, this time reaching his arms around Galo’s back and resting his chin on his shoulder. Galo’s proposal might be far too optimistic, but Lio once again spoke the words he knew Galo fully deserved: “Thank you.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plucked from death's door, Galo meets the Burning Rescue mercenaries who saved his life. Despite the uncertainty he faces, Galo knows what he must do.

At first, Galo could barely comprehend his surroundings as he gradually came to. By the next time he was fully conscious, the rain had stopped, and he recognized that he was situated in a small tent, a thin bed roll the only thing separating him from the grass below. Trying to figure out what had happened, Galo noticed his clothes had been changed, his originals dirtied by mud and dried blood in a heap in the corner. The slightly oversized shirt Galo currently wore was halfway unbuttoned, revealing the stitches that closed up his wound from the fight before. 

Galo started to panic, realizing he had no idea how long it had been. His memories of everything after he had declared his defiance were far too blurry. The only certainty he understood was that he was now in exile. That girl he had seen… who was she, and why had she bothered to save him? 

As if on queue, the familiar face herself crouched in to enter the tent, holding a small bowl with some poultice in it. When she turned and spotted him, she gave a surprised smile. “Well, look at that. You’ve woken up.” 

Galo got up on his elbows in an attempt to greet her properly, but as soon as he tried to lift himself, spirals of pain shot out throughout his abdomen, enough to make his head spin. The pink-haired woman came to kneel beside him as Galo flumped back on the cot with a groan. “Don’t try to get up,” she said, her voice admonishing but concerned, “your body’s still trying to heal itself.” She pulled back some of Galo’s shirt to inspect the injury, nodding to herself. “Looks like it’s keeping up well. Let me see your hand.” 

Galo lay in silent confusion for a second before he remembered: him on the sparring grounds with blood spilling out from his wrist, all playing back to him in near clarity. Being careful to not disturb the remaining aches of his body, he carefully turned over his right arm to present to her. It required less stitches than his other wound, but the woman examined it with equal consideration. “Good, this one’s fine, too. Just be careful not to get any dirt in it, since it’ll get infected.” 

Galo couldn’t go without answers any longer. “What happened to me? Who are you, and why are you doing this?” he hazily asked, lacking any proper gusto. 

The girl ran her fingers through the poultice, then applied some over the torn flesh on his stomach. “We spotted you in the middle of the woods while we were hunting. You’re now at our temporary camp we’ve set up, where I sealed up your wounds.” 

Galo watched as she rubbed the semi-transparent sludge into his skin. “Wait, you did this?” 

She shrugged. “Of course I did. I was the one who found you, so it just made the most sense. Everyone in our group knows basic field medicine, anyways.” 

“Your group?” 

She looked back up at him briefly, eyes inquisitive, and then promptly moved on to addressing his arm. “We’re mercenaries. Granted, I won’t tell you much else yet, since we don’t know who you are, either.” 

Galo sputtered, realizing how suspicious the whole scenario was, feeling the need to explain himself while still being scared to reveal too much. The girl chuckled quietly from the way he worked himself up. “Relax, you’re not in any danger,” she said. “We wouldn’t save you just to rob you or anything like that.” 

Galo was quiet as she finished tending to him, but soon spoke again as he had more on his mind. “Why did you save me?” 

The girl seemed to stop at this question, looking at him as if she were caught off-guard by such a remark. Maybe she was beginning to pick up on Galo’s earnestness. “It was just the right thing to do, that’s all,” she said meekly, as if it was paradoxically both obvious yet embarrassing to admit to. “Let me help you sit up.” 

She carefully grabbed Galo’s hands with a gentle grasp, which even then didn’t totally prevent the brief sting that came from the cut on his hand, waking up other tinges of pain throughout his body as he was lifted, the two pillows under him supporting his back. “Ignis will want to talk to you now that you’re up,” the woman informed. “I’m gonna go get him.” 

She stood up, taking a moment to brush off the loose grass that clung to the knees of her pants. “By the way, the name’s Aina,” she chirped, “and yours?” 

Galo’s throat felt dry. He contemplated inventing some alias, but he figured it’d be of no use. “Galo,” he said in a voice more hoarse than he intended. 

Aina smiled knowingly. “Galo… pretty nice name. I’ll let the boss know. I’ll make sure he brings some water, as well.” 

Once Aina trudged out, Galo could tell there was some sort of a conversation happening outside, but the general ambiance of the rest of the camp and surrounding wildness covered up what wasn’t already muffled enough. Galo couldn’t help but be on edge considering all that had passed. 

Soon, the man he assumed to be Ignis entered. He looked like a seasoned fighter with faded scars that danced across his arms, his leather armor that looked worn down with age, and the sturdy broadsword sheathed at his hip. He analyzed Galo with an unreadable expression as he knelt towards him, handing him a canteen. “Drink,” he directed, almost like a command Kray would issue, but with a kinder sternness. 

Galo’s hands fumbled around the container, gulping water as some droplets dribbled down his face. He probably looked disgusting, but with his current level of dehydration, he couldn’t care less. Ignis took a seat across from him upon the grass. “Not too fast,” he warned, which a helpful reminder to Galo, who forced himself to take a break, clumsily wiping his chin with the collar of his borrowed shirt. Ignis cracked a hint of a smile at the sight. “At least that old shirt of mine is being put to good use,” he said. 

Feeling embarrassed, Galo nervously stared back at Ignis until he addressed him: “So, you’re Galo, aren’t you?” Galo nodded. “Then what ended up happening to you,” Ignis continued, “that left you tied up, abandoned, and left to die? I saw you as Aina and Varys had brought you in, and there’s no way any animal would’ve made that precise of a wound on you.” 

It’d be no use to hide what had happened. Why would Galo even bother? He had lost everything, anyways. He went ahead and told the whole story to Ignis: about his apprenticeship to Kray, his arrangement with the prince, the plan Galo had disagreed to, and the resulting duel. Ignis listened with a careful expression, occasionally brushing his blonde mustache in consideration. 

However, as Galo recollected what had come to pass, a stark fear returned to him. “Wait,” he said, “how long has it been since you found me?” 

“Three days.” 

Galo’s stomach churned. Kray’s siege would be fully under way at this point, which meant Lio was in danger. 

Galo tried to force himself on his feet, but only barely managed to plant his knees with a suppressed groan. Ignis saw his attempt, but didn’t move to stop him, as if he knew that Galo wouldn’t make it far, anyways. “Don’t try getting up,” he said, “you probably won’t be able to be on your feet for another day or so.” 

“No, you don’t understand,” Galo said, refusing to back down, “I have to leave. The prince needs my help!” 

“I think I do understand, considering what you’ve just told me. If this Kray of yours has as serious of an army as you say he does, there’s no way you can take them on yourself. You just have to trust that the kingdom can defend itself.” 

Feeling too weak, Galo threw himself back in defeat. “But they might not be able to,” Galo said, “I’ve been training with those knights since I was little! They’re tough fighters. If they’re determined to take over the Burnish, they easily could!” 

Ignis shook his head regretfully. “Even so, you’re just one kid, and in no shape to travel.” He stopped, watching how pitifully Galo laid against his cot. Ignis’ expression seemed to shift somewhat, like he was starting to absorb how deep Galo’s desperation was. “You seem to really care about the Burnish prince. You said his name was Lio, right?” 

Hearing his name alone stabbed at Galo’s heart. He solemnly nodded. “He’s my closest friend. That’s why I couldn’t follow Kray any longer, not after he had spun such a lie for so long,” Galo said, bitter anger seeping in towards the end of his response. 

The older warrior contemplated the strong emotions Galo displayed, showing a distinct patience with Galo that he had only seen before in people like Lio. “Galo, you seem like an honest kid, or at least a terrible liar,” Ignis said, slowly standing up, “and a trained fighter, at that. Our team’s current plan is to make our way to the next village— a little under a day’s ride— to stock up and pick up jobs. We’re mercenaries by hire, always on the move to serve whoever needs our help. I think you’d be a good addition to the team.” 

“So you’re saying you want me to join this… group of yours?” 

“Burning Rescue is what we call ourselves. Just something we came up with,” Ignis said with a shrug. “We share our profits and usually spend it on supplies. We do good living off the land, though.” 

Galo was puzzled that the man even considered that Galo would pick a second option. He had no choice, really, damned at all if he’d ever break his promise to Lio. “I’m sorry, sir,” Galo said, “you know I have to decline.” 

Ignis showed no visible reaction aside from a short nod. “I understand. Just take some time to think about it.” With that, he turned and left, leaving Galo alone in an empty tent. 

Left to his own devices, Galo had little option to do anything but attempt to rest between occasional visits from Aina checking in on him, but sleep only came in scattered fits and bursts since he was so ridden with anxiety. With each minute that passed, the Burnish only came closer to their end. Perhaps they had fallen already. Either way, it pained Galo to be so useless during such a dire time. Even if there was truly nothing he could do, he at least wanted to witness it if only to satiate the nagging unknown that plagued him. Above anything, he just wanted to know if Lio was safe. 

Exhaustion eventually won out, finally granting Galo a few consecutive hours of sleep until he awoke early the next morning. Luckily enough, he had regained enough of his strength that standing on his own was no longer an issue like it had been the day before, and surprised the small group of mercenaries huddled around a campfire as he climbed out of his tent all on his own. 

Galo nervously watched the five curious pairs of eyes that stared back at him. Aina seemed to have something on the tip of her tongue, but Ignis beat her to bringing the awkward vigil to an end: “Come sit with us,” he said, motioning Galo forward towards an empty spot on the ground by him. “We’ve just started making breakfast. I’ll bet you're starving.” 

Realizing the accuracy of Ignis’ guess, Galo came over and graciously accepted the small bowl that was handed to him, promptly getting introduced to the remaining members of the Burning Rescue. There was Remi, a swordsman and Ignis’ second-in-command who was currently stirring the soupy oatmeal that was being dished out. He was a plainer man, but held a confidence that was reminiscent of his general. Sitting between Remi and Aina was Lucia, a shorter woman with a peculiar mouse familiar that rested on her shoulder. She was a self-proclaimed alchemist, proudly boasting about the salve she concocted and how it was contributing to Galo’s healing progress. Lastly, there was Varys, who had been blowing over his steaming breakfast until it was cool enough to take a sip straight from the bowl— no spoons were provided. The broad-shouldered brawler was the most shocked that Galo was recovering so quickly, considering how severe his wounds looked the last time Varys saw him. Galo was simply grateful that the rest of the group were friendly enough to a stranger like him. 

As he ate, Galo realized that Ignis must have told the rest of his team about what Galo had shared with him, for they dedicated much of their idle conversation asking about various details of Galo’s life. To his own discomfort, much of it revolved around his experiences in Promepolis as its intended successor. “It’s so strange,” Varys had remarked, “the Promepolis knights have always prided themselves on their chivalry and the honor system they uphold. It’s their whole reputation! Why would they go back on it by seizing their ally?” 

“It’s certainly within their capability,” Remi responded. “After all, the Burnish have been in decline ever since the king died.” 

“They should have declared a new monarch by now,” Lucia said with an obviously indifferent tone before looking at Galo expectantly. “I mean, you were supposed to marry the prince, right? Even though you weren’t in on Foresight’s plan?” 

Despite his proximity to the fire, Galo’s blood ran cold. He quietly looked down at the bowl gripped in his hands; he had only eaten a little over half of his oatmeal since, in spite of his hunger, his nerves still had the better of him. The very issue Lucia proposed was one of the many questions Galo had been agonizing over for hours. The memory of that final confrontation with Kray reminded him of the way Kray had so unabashedly dished out his intentions for Galo, as if he had assumed Galo would automatically obey like some trained dog. Kray had felt no need to justify it, for Galo was considered too incompetent to properly hide such a secret. His emotions were too feeble, and he wouldn’t have been able to follow through with what was demanded of him. If it was all done within a blur— like the day he was rescued from his burning village— then Galo would comply. Ironically enough, Kray had underestimated the honor Galo would uphold, which ran far deeper than any of the other knights assumed he had. 

Thus, Galo remained silent, uncertain of how to respond. How could he even begin to explain it if he barely grasped it himself? 

Fortunately, Aina was there to rescue him. “We shouldn’t be bothering him about it. He’s been through enough as it is,” she said, her sympathetic gaze falling towards Galo. He returned a hesitant smile, wanting to thank her in some capacity for speaking up. 

Ignis gave his characteristic nod in agreement. “Right. It’s all in the past, and we have more pressing matters anyways,” he said as he set his own dish aside before turning towards Galo. “Since you’re on the mend, we figured we’d give you the rest of today to rest up while we get ready to leave tomorrow morning. We can part ways then, but if you’re at all interested in joining us, we’d be happy to have you.” 

Galo waited to respond as he noticed the way in which the mercenaries carefully watched for his reaction. They seemed like a fine enough group, all respectable, well-to-do individuals who showed more kindness in the short time they spent together than the colder faces of what used to be his home. Like Galo, they were scattered, making a family out of whatever remnants they were lucky enough to stumble upon. They wanted Galo to be a part of it. 

As much as they understood Galo’s pains, they would never know all of them. His heart was decided. “I can’t thank you enough for the offer considering how little you know of me,” Galo said, “but I’m still going back.” He paused as an idea came to him. “Maybe I could use your help. If we came as a group, we’d stand a better chance.” 

The mercenaries exchanged quiet glances with each other. No one voiced a response at first, until Ignis spoke up: “Galo, we can’t just—” 

“If money’s an issue, I can work something out,” Galo said, “I’m sure the kingdom would be grateful for—” 

“It’s not that,” Remi said, “it’s just… if you’re now an enemy of Promepolis, the difference in numbers would make it a suicide mission.” 

Galo prepared to argue until Lucia spoke up: “Even if we did stand a chance, it’s been days! We have no idea what’s going on out there. It’s no use for any of us to get involved.” 

Galo found it increasingly more difficult to suppress his anger with each excuse that was presented. “Fine, it was unfair to ask that of you all, so I’ll go by myself.” 

“You can’t just throw away your life like that!” Aina said, visibly concerned at this point. ”At least let us help you get a new start.” 

“I’m not throwing away my life! I made a promise that I will never break, even if it means I meet my own end!” 

Aina pulled back, seemingly perplexed by the sincerity behind Galo’s words, and neither she nor anyone else made any further attempt to continue arguing against him. They simply stared. 

A tense moment passed before Galo unceremoniously stood up to return to his tent, muttering a quiet “I’m sorry” before turning to leave. 

Ignis, of course, was the first one to come see him. During the Burning Rescue’s packing, Galo helped him gather the essentials needed for a few days' ride so he would be ready to leave first thing in the morning. He appreciated Ignis’ promptness considering the severity of the situation, and doubly appreciative of the horse he let Galo take, mentioning how Lucia and Aina had managed sharing a horse before and would be fine with it. 

When Galo was sent off to rest for the night, he was achingly restless. The sun had well since dipped under the horizon, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to sleep for the life of him. There was simply too much to think about. Too many thoughts of Lio. 

Fully aware of the dangers of riding at night, Galo threw caution to the wind, sneaking out to hastily gather his supplies and make his departure. However, when he started to tie down his gear to his horse, he saw that Ignis was awake and maintaining the fire. At first, Galo expected Ignis to try to stop him, but he simply sat and watched him with his silent, placid expression. 

“I hate to leave without a proper goodbye,” Galo said, his voice hushed as to not wake the others, “but… you have to understand how urgent this is.” 

Ignis’ mouth formed a tighter line, somewhat conflicted. “Do what you must, just stay safe, Galo.” 

Galo smiled, happy that he would depart with his new acquaintance on a higher note. “Who knows, maybe we’ll cross paths someday?” 

Ignis chuckled, giving Galo the first full-toothed smile he’d ever seen on him. “I suppose that’s not impossible.” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discussing matters of history, Lio shares a legend with Galo about the Burnish.

Once a full year passed after the king and queen died, Lio had begun to recognize some sense of normality gradually seeping back into his life. There was much more anxiety on his advisors’ part for him to prepare himself properly for kinghood, sending him delving further into his studies. The library became a common visiting place for the prince for the multitude of times he was left to his own devices. Reading through the vast history contained within such an expansive collection of old writings kept Lio occupied from drifting into the unsettled parts of his mind. 

Of course, Galo’s visits were the exception to his solitude. Lio had been trained in the ways of civility so thoroughly that he behaved like a good host on instinct, so Lio knew not to waste Galo’s time by burying himself in a book like he usually would. It was a nice break, anyways, with Galo’s bright personality and optimistic demeanor serving to remind Lio that all he was working for wouldn’t be in total vain. Someday, he would put all he learned to use, to rule for himself alongside Galo, where they would work together to make a better world. As friends. 

Observant as Galo was, he did eventually begin to notice the influx of books that continued to pile around Lio’s study and quarters. He didn’t seem to mind, for he never commented upon it, until the day that his curiosity got the better of him. 

The two had just finished a casual walk with Gueira and Meis around the castle’s gardens, for Lio had wanted to show Galo the seasonal flowers that had just bloomed the day before. He and Galo were returning to Lio’s study as his two retainers disbanded to go train. A moment after Galo entered, he picked up a leather-bound book that sat at the corner of Lio’s desk. He examined the patterns on its cover, carefully wiping off the fine dust layer that dirtied it in its age. “I’ve been wondering,” Galo mused, “all these books you’ve been reading… what are they about?” 

Lio watched him open it to the cover page, which Galo read out loud: “The War of Queen Costa…” 

“It was one of the old wars,” Lio explained, “about three hundred years ago. It was named after the queen who ruled in its aftermath; the war was fought over her claim to the throne.” 

Galo flipped the page to a drawn rendition of the queen’s portrait. Despite the hardship that preceded her rule, her face was captured in a gentle expression, blonde hair flowing loosely onto her shoulders. When Lio had first seen it, he had been reminded of his mother. 

“How did it turn out?” Galo asked. 

“She succeeded in claiming her birthright,” Lio said, stepping closer to get a better look at the book, “and the Burnish prospered during her reign.” 

Galo looked between the illustration and Lio like he was spotting the similarities between them. “I suppose your family has a long history, doesn’t it—” 

Just as Galo turned the next page, a small rip tore up from one of the paper’s corners. He quickly withdrew his hands, saving the page from being torn from the spine entirely. “Ah! Oh no, I’m so sorry Lio, I didn’t mean—” 

“It’s alright,” Lio said, trying to hide an amused smile at the panic Galo had been sent into, “most of these books are so worn down already, they all end up damaged eventually. I should have warned you that the pages were delicate.” 

He gently took the book from Galo’s hands and laid it back on the desk. When he looked back at Galo, Lio noticed the mild shock that Galo wore on his expression. A part of Lio felt guilty that he had expected him to be angrier, but neither of them decided to comment on it. 

“But yes,” Lio continued, “the recorded history of the Burnish does go quite a ways back. As king, I’ll be expected to know about my ancestry, among other subjects. It’s at least something to keep me busy….” Lio stopped as an idea hit him. “If we are to rule this alliance together, perhaps you should read up on it, as well. I could send some texts home with you to keep you occupied until your return!” 

“Uhm, I’m not sure if that’s the best idea,” Galo said, bringing his hand to the back of his neck, “I don’t think your books would come back in mint condition, first off! Besides… I’m not exactly the best reader, anyways.” 

Lio titled his head curiously. “But you are literate, aren’t you? I’ve seen you read and write before.” 

“I am, it’s just….” Galo let out a hesitant sigh. “I can’t focus on it. The few times Kray’s tried to assign me some books, I could hardly make a dent in them. My mind just wanders too much, even with those real short letters you sometimes send me. I’ll have to sit and reread them over and over just to get what you’re saying!” Galo said, laughing at himself a bit. 

Lio, for one, was shocked to hear it. He felt foolish for never even realizing it. Literature had become a critical part of his own life, he couldn’t imagine what he would do if he struggled like Galo did. “I’m so sorry, Galo. I never knew.” 

Galo cocked an eyebrow at him. “What’s there to apologize for? It’s just not my forte, that’s all. Just not what I’m meant to do.” 

“I could help you, though,” Lio insisted. “It’s an essential skill you’ll need to have for the future.” 

“Lio, I don’t know if that’d work.” 

“Remember when we first started sparring together,” Lio said, “and how I could barely hold my own sword? You worked me through the basics, walked me through everything until I began to understand it.” He had always preferred sword-fighting with Galo compared to his royal trainers. Galo was far more patient with Lio, devoid of any annoyance when certain techniques had to be broken down step-by-step. It had gotten to the point where they were almost evenly matched, their later matches turning into friendly competitions between the two. 

By the look on Galo’s face, Lio could tell Galo remembered it fondly, as well. “You really think it’d work the same as that?” 

“Absolutely! We can go at a pace that works best for you, and take it as slow as we want.” 

Lio’s suggestion seemed to dispel the last of Galo’s hesitance, for he shot Lio an eager grin. “Alright. We can try that,” he acquiesced, his face then shifting to a more cocky smirk, “but I don’t want to wait until I’m a savant like you to know these stories. If you already know so much, why don’t you just tell me about them?” 

Lio huffed. “What, do you want me to read to you and tuck you in bed?” 

“Well, I won’t demand it if you’re that enthusiastic about it,” Galo said, emphasizing his sarcasm, “but I’d be curious to hear at least one of them. Just a favorite one of yours that you know off the top of your head.” 

A favorite of his… There were a few tales that stood out against the rest, but Lio soon decided on one in particular to share: “You don’t know the full story behind the Promare, do you?” 

Galo shook his head. “Only bits and pieces. I’m guessing it’s something important, considering all the ceremonies and such you guys include it in.” 

Lio went to lean against the windowsill, looking out at the afternoon sky as Galo sat in Lio’s desk chair. “It actually has to do with the settlement of the kingdom,” Lio started, “long before people were actively writing things down. 

“The Burnish used to be a scattered band of powerful mages known for their pyromancy. But as the world grew larger and other nations rose to power, they decided to band together to form their own kingdom. They prospered for some time, freely using their flames as they wished, until others who wanted it for themselves took notice. For over a century, countless battles were fought against invading kingdoms…” Lio looked back at Galo to check if he was still paying attention, and was pleasantly surprised to find him completely enamored and listening. Thus, he continued: 

“In order to end the bloodshed, the Burnish gathered together and recorded all known magic, naming the tome and the art itself the Promare. Combining their powers, they were able to summon a great dragon made of flames who swiftly took down their enemies. However, it was too fearsome a beast, and it continued to rampage and destroy everything in sight. The mages only barely managed to seal it within the Promare tome, trapping it with a powerful curse.” 

Galo’s eyes were wide with wonder; the way Lio was telling the story must have been very enthralling. “But the Promare magic… what happened to it?” 

“It has gone unused for many generations. We now hide the tome to keep it protected. The royal family vowed to never wield its power unless there is a dire need, honoring the wishes of its creators.” 

Galo blinked a couple times, making a puzzled expression. “Do you believe it’s real?” 

Lio had to take a moment to consider his thoughts. “I suppose I do. I know I’ll never see its powers within my lifetime, but I just have to trust that it’s there.” 

Galo nodded in consideration. He was open-minded, Lio knew him as such, unlike others who might think the Burnish unreasonable for having such outlandish mythology. He felt somewhat touched that Galo wanted to know his own opinion on the matter first. Galo’s next question made him think even harder, though: 

“Would you ever use it?” 

“... hmm?” 

“The Promare,” Galo elaborated, “if the situation called for it, like if the kingdom was in trouble… would you be willing to use it?” 

Lio stiffened at the confrontation. Ironically enough, he had never had this sort of conversation before with his parents or anyone else. Unleashing the dragon was always a vastly unreasonable possibility, as it had been for years, far before he was born. If anything, Lio remembered his parents underplaying the arcana’s strength, treating it like any other fable or fairytale. 

He remembered the woes he heard in passing growing up as he observed how his parents handled politics. While never seeing their effects first-hand, he could easily count all the times he had heartfully disagreed with the decisions that were made. The concerns Lio’s advisors maintained at times differed so wildly from his own sense of right and wrong that it only made him increasingly anxious to become king someday. 

When he becomes king, he will look out for and protect his people. When he becomes king, he will know what it means to show kindness. When he becomes king, he would be willing to do whatever was demanded of him. 

“... I think I would,” Lio finally answered. “If it was the right thing to do, if there was no other option, I would do it.” 

“But the curse,” Galo replied, “do you even know what it entails?” 

“I don’t,” Lio admitted, turning back to the window, “but… if it meant my own suffering, then it would still be worth it. If it meant saving everyone else.” 

Lio’s eyes trailed across the distant scenery, watching how the grass of the castle’s grounds was shaken by the afternoon breeze. A moment passed before he turned back to Galo, realizing that he was staring at him. Galo’s eyes read some deeper emotion Lio didn’t quite recognize… was he mistaken to think it was admiration? 

“What is it?” Lio asked. 

Galo jerked up a little bit from where he sat, pulling himself from whatever trance he had been thrown into. “Oh, it’s nothing, I was just thinking….” He paused, hesitant to continue for a moment. “... I think you’ll make a great king someday.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding Gueira and Meis on his way to the castle, Galo learns of the dragon's curse that affects the Burnish kingdom, and must retrieve the ancient weapons required to defeat it.

Galo lost track of how long he had been riding for, but it was long enough that his horse was breathing out in hard, measured pants. Even though the sun had yet to breach the sky, it had already felt like an entire age had passed, but with each minute, the closer he came to the kingdom. The forested paths weren’t well-defined, especially in the dark, but guided by the gleam of the moonlight and his own determination, Galo rode swiftly. All he had to do was follow north, just as he gathered from the map Remi had offered him during the daytime. Perhaps if he pushed through, not making any stops, he would get there even sooner— 

The wisp of distant smoke on the horizon caught his attention. Someone else was taking refuge among these woods, but who? He slowed his horse’s gallop, pulling into the thicker part of the wilds to follow the trail. If there was a chance they had anything to do with Promepolis or the Burnish, he had to pursue it in case they knew what was happening. 

The ground became more and more uneven as Galo pushed forward, the roaming hills making it difficult to approach stealthily on horseback. Galo abandoned his horse and tied it to a nearby tree, keeping the knot loose enough in case he needed a quick getaway. He rummaged through his pack, searching for the shortsword he had been provided, when he realized that he forgot to grab it in his haste to leave. Cursing himself for his idiocy, Galo could only hope that he could either use an ambush to his advantage or avoid confrontation altogether. 

Now on foot, Galo soon spotted what he assumed was the camp. He was able to make out two horses tied down by an overhanging hill where two figures sat for shelter. Using the trees to his advantage, Galo carefully approached from the side. Coming closer, he recognized the design of the horses’ saddles and reins as distinctly Burnish. While Galo hoped for the best, he knew there was a chance it’d still be a wild card. 

He could tell the two men were deep in conversation, and the voices that Galo picked up on were strikingly familiar. Emboldened to peak from behind the cover of the foliage, he soon realized why. In the flicker of the firelight, he recognized Gueira’s fiery mane and Meis’ deep purple locks as their heads appeared in Galo’s view. They were Lio’s retainers, and Galo knew them in passing from his visits, but trusted them as close friends of Lio’s. Galo couldn’t begin to imagine what they were doing out here, but if he concentrated, he could make out what they were saying: 

“... just can’t stand it,” Gueira murmured, “leaving him all by himself. We’re supposed to be there, what if something happens to him?” 

“Nothing will,” Meis said, attempting to reassure his fellow knight, but he sounded somewhat defeated despite his words. 

“How do we know?” Gueira’s form was already stiff and agitated, and his shoulders rose as he tensed further. 

“We can’t know for sure,” Meis said, shaking his head, “but we have to trust in the plan. It’s the only thing we can do.” 

Gueira rubbed a hand over his face, grimacing. “How are we going to find someone? What if we run out of time?” His voice had begun to waver, as if a sob was trying to break through. 

Meis held on to Gueira’s hands, but with a remarkably gentle touch. “Hey, look at me,” Meis said, forcing Gueira’s attention as Meis slowly ran his thumbs over the backs of Gueira’s hands. “We’ll be able to find someone. Home will be safe while they wait for us to come back, remember?” 

Gueira nodded, his misty eyes still locked with Meis’, who leaned in to lightly kiss Gueira’s forehead. He was obviously comforted by the gesture, but Gueira still recoiled afterwards. “Meis, I’m sorry,” he said, “I shouldn’t be…” 

“No, it’s okay. You shouldn’t have to—” 

At that moment, genius as he was, Galo crunched a branch under his shifting foot, loud enough to alert the knights’ attention. Meis whipped around, sword readied, with a fierce look in his eyes that melted away in confused recognition. The two were stunned by his presence, as if they were seeing a ghost. “Wait,” Meis said, his words falling off his tongue in a staggering fashion, “Galo… you’re alive?” 

“I suppose I am,” Galo said, surprised that Meis would jump to such a conclusion. “What made you think that I was gone?” 

Gueira murmured something to himself as Galo came forward to sit by them. “How long were you standing there for?” Gueira asked. 

“For a few minutes. I’m honestly surprised you didn’t catch me earlier,” Galo replied, noticing the small blush that coated over the other two at the implication, “but that doesn’t matter now. Who told you I was dead?” 

“Kray did,” Meis said, the name mentioned with a noticeable sneer, “right before he attacked us. He had your sword and everything. He said you’d gotten wounded in a bandit skirmish, and we had no reason to think he was lying at the time. We should’ve known better, though.” 

“Poor Lio was torn up all to hell,” Gueira remarked with a frown. “It’s probably why he was so determined to do what he did.” 

Galo’s heart raced at the mention. “Is Lio okay? What happened to him?”<br> <br> “I think we should ask that of you, first,” Meis shot back, “assuming you’re not part of whatever mess Kray is planning.” 

“Of course not! He didn’t tell me until days before!”<br> <br> Gueira gave a snarky chuckle. “I knew it! You’re too honest to get involved in something like that. As soon as Promepolis attacked us, I knew there was something suspicious about you getting killed out of the blue!” 

Galo nodded. “There was no way I was going to go through with it, so I challenged Kray to a duel, and then he left me for dead.” 

Both Meis and Gueira’s eyebrows went up in surprise. “You fought Kray? He’s practically undefeated,” Meis remarked, then shaking his head with a smile. “You’re certainly an idiot, but a gallant one, at least.” 

“That doesn’t answer how you’re standing here now, though,” Gueira said. 

“I was found by travelling mercenaries who healed me. They offered to have me join them, but I left as soon as I could. My only plan was to go back to the kingdom to try to stop Kray. If you two are here though, then something must have happened.” Galo paused, taking a heavy breath, afraid to confront reality in case its outcome was too grim. “I’ve been without answers for too long. Please, tell me what you know.” 

The other two took a moment to contemplate what to say before Meis gave Gueira a knowing look. Gueira exchanged a perplexed expression at first, but then seemed to understand his partner’s intentions. Switching his focus back to Galo, Gueira finally addressed him: “We think there might be a way for you to help us, so long as you’ll hear us out first.” 

Galo met his gaze full-on. He was ready for anything. 

Gueira continued: “I’m assuming you’re familiar with the legend behind the Promare magic? Lio must have mentioned it before.” 

“He did,” Galo said, “I know the story.” He remembered how on the day he had first heard of it, Lio then became more willing to answer Galo’s seemingly endless inquiries. 

“As unbelievable as it might be,” Meis said, “it’s all real. And Lio used it.” 

The two Burnish watched Galo as if they expected a big reaction out of him, but Galo remained silent. The small surprise that read on his face was more out of concern for Lio; if the Promare was just as the legends described it, what would it have done to him? 

“Promepolis attacked us in the middle of the night,” Meis continued, for he regarded how Galo was mostly unphased, “we were able to hold them off for a day or so, but it wasn’t long before they outnumbered us. With none of our men left, they breached the castle. Gueira and I were the only ones left with Lio, and he ended up summoning the dragon while we made our escape.” 

Galo could almost picture the scene in his head: Lio, about to be seized by the enemy, wielding a dangerous arcana all on his own. Galo would have given anything to have been there by his side, to have him know that he wasn’t alone. “What did it do to him? Why did you leave? Did the soldiers—” 

“Relax,” Gueira said, “he’s alright, if you’ll let us explain. From what we saw as we got out of there, the dragon did good work against those soldiers.” 

Meis made a small grunt in confirmation. “We read through some of the Promare’s text when Lio was scheming the whole thing. There’s this complex curse involved with it,” he said, grimacing slightly. “If the dragon reforms, any Burnish within the kingdom’s walls fall into an unwakeable slumber. Something about the energy it saps that’s descended from the ancient mages…. The only way to stop the dragon and wake everyone up is if the beast is killed.” 

The idea of one dragon taking out so many men sent a chill down Galo’s spine. “Does that mean…” 

“Kray’s goons are a non-issue at this point,” Gueira waved off. “All we have to take care of is the dragon. I’m worried about Lio’s case, though. Right now, his spirit is essentially linked to it as the host caster, and the Promare was saying that there’d be a chance the caster wouldn’t wake up. There was something about them needing ‘a breath of life,’ but we didn’t have time to read that part…” 

“Classically dramatic of Lio to be so self-sacrificing, isn’t it?” Meis said, and while Gueira huffed out a laugh, his sarcasm didn’t land well with Galo. “Right, sorry. So for just this situation, the mages made special weapons that are resistant to the dragon’s flames, embedding it with some special power and planting it in a frozen lake. They hid it away from the kingdom because a non-Burnish has to be the one to wield them. Which is why we have to be out here to make sure it falls into the right hands.” 

“And that’s where you come in!” Gueira added with a chipper grin. 

The challenge was daunting, but Galo had no doubt in his mind that this was the role he was meant for. He certainly had no experience fighting against dragons, but he would do it, even if it meant being on his own. “Where do we find them?” he asked, clenching his fist. 

Meis smiled, reassured by Galo’s determination. “The lake isn’t too far from here, actually,” Meis said while looking towards the sky, which was beginning to lighten from daylight’s approach. “We can head over there now. The sooner, the better.” 

The three rode their horses out deeper into the woods, their pace slow against the thickening trees until they reached a large clearing. With the sun just beginning to rise, its light reflected off of the crystalline layer that spanned out before them; a lake frozen nearly completely solid, so broad and imposing that it seemed to chill the very air around it. There was little doubt that there was powerful magic at work here. 

As they dismounted, Galo was drawn to the distant form amassed at the lake’s center: an indistinct blob from his current distance. “That formation in the middle is what we’re after,” Meis said, his voice echoing throughout the open space shielded by a ring of trees. Gueira was the last to walk up to the lake’s shore, giving Galo an expectant look before proceeding with a flourishing “after you” gesture. Galo rolled his eyes and huffed out a muted sigh in acknowledgement. 

His first step was a hesitant one, for he hoped to test the slipperiness of the ice, and was fortunate to find he could manage decent traction. Planting his feet firmly, he made sure he landed correctly. Galo had slipped and fell countless other times on less treacherous grounds, and most certainly didn’t want to make a fool of himself here of all places, this small haven within the wilds that seems to have gone untouched for centuries. 

Soon, he reached the clusters of ice that sprang from the middle of the lake. Clumps of diminutive glaciers formed from the base of the lake’s surface, clasping around and holding on to the items that penetrated out from the ice. First, a shield cast in shimmering silver with a platinum sheen to its face plate. The garish design that a shield of this caliber would usually bear instead was inscribed with a detailed pattern of triangles, the ridges catching the light in a similar fashion to a glittering diamond. The second item was a decorated shortspear that proudly pierced the sky, vibrant ribbons dancing with the occasional breeze that passed through. The lance’s base had a soft, porcelain-like glow to it, and its blade matched the frozen waters in its sharpness and clarity. 

These arms were clearly meant for a carefully-picked warrior. Galo had never handled weapons in such pristine condition, and would only ever expect such an armory for someone like Kray or a royal guard. It made him start to doubt if he was really the one meant for this, but as his eyes caught the sun’s gleam against the spearhead, he remembered who this was for. It did not matter what he fought with, so long as he fought for Lio and his people. 

He decided to retrieve the shield first, figuring that he’d have to give a good pull to break it out of the ice. As he gripped its sides, Galo’s hands were immediately exposed to the numbing stab of the cold steel, but then felt his mind escape him. There was nothing but pure white, but within it found clarity. Specific images phased through his mind, playing back history already passed: 

Heat and fire rose around Galo, clumps of ashes rising to a greying atmosphere. The village raid; a memory of it that was far more vivid than anything he had recollected previously. His parents were already gone, with most of the surrounding structures already destroyed or burnt down. Out of the smoke, a figure approached. It was Kray, but instead of the heroic stature that he usually assumed, this Kray was far fiercer, more violent, more angry. His sterling sword marred with blood in one hand, a torch in the other. His booming voice came echoing from all directions: 

“I don’t care if we have to set blaze to this entire heap! Someone here knows about the Promare! Find them, and leave no witnesses!” 

The vision warped before Galo could process the chaos, this time to the warmly-lit halls of the Burnish castle. The king and queen sat in another room, addressing a young Lio. Kray waited for them in the dining hall, preparing goblets of wine. With a searching glance— cautious but venomous— Kray slipped a small pouch from behind his belt, adding a nondescript powder to the latter two drinks. When the royal couple entered, the solution had already dissolved, and Kray grabbed his own cup with a broad gesture. Noticing his intentions, the pair collected their own servings of wine as Kray made a toast: 

“To the Royal Majesties! May they be blessed with good health, and their prospects fruitful!” 

Three goblets clinked and tipped back to drink. The trio’s joyful laughter faded as Galo was drawn away, the scene fading away into darkness. 

Galo blinked, regaining his surroundings as he was returned to reality. The visions he had just seen… it felt so wrong that they could be the truth, but it felt undoubtable. His head was pounding, and he looked down to realize he was still holding on to the stuck shield. Pushing away the queasiness that had come over him, Galo concentrated all his strength until he freed the shield, ice falling apart in loud cracks. The shield had a surprisingly comfortable weight to it; not too heavy to be a burden, but not too light to the point of flimsiness. 

The spear still stood proudly in its frozen stand. Still shaken, Galo forced himself to grip its handle, and as he did, he felt a rush of energy sweep through him. In a moment, the lingering aches of his old wounds vanished, and the fear that threatened his confidence was dispelled. Instead of his tiredness, Galo felt invigorated. With a strong thrust, he broke the lance out, brandishing it as he tested its weight in his hand. Even though he had only handled it for a second, the lance already felt like an extension of himself. 

Making a slightly swifter return to the shore compared to the journey out, Gueira and Meis greeted him with a mix of fascination and concern. “What happened out there?” Gueira asked. “You were just standing there for a minute.” 

Galo stopped to catch his breath before speaking. “When I touched the shield, it showed me things. They were visions of the past, I think. I saw Kray… he led the attack against my village. He’s the reason I was orphaned.” 

The Burnish duo seemed to comprehend the severity of Galo’s words before he did himself. Meis’ face in particular twisted into a pained expression. “Visions of the truth,” he said, “the Shield of Truth. The arcana mentioned that, with it being able to reveal insight for its wielder. It wanted you to know what Kray had done…. What else did you see?” 

Galo shuddered. “I’m sorry, but…” 

“Galo,” said Gueira, “just tell us.” His voice wavered. 

Galo shut his eyes, crestfallen to recollect it: “The king and queen… he poisoned them. Through their drinks, so that they’d die overnight.” 

Meis froze where he stood, eyes wide. Gueira remained motionless with him before bursting forward, a low snarl turning into a full yell as he kicked away a fallen tree branch. 

“All this time…” Meis said with a shudder, “all this time we were being used. He was weakening us.” 

Gueira doubled over with his hands on his knees, harsh laughter erupting from him. “Of course. It’s the same with Galo, there was no way we would’ve lost them like that. He had us this whole time, no one the wiser!” He threw his head back up, revealing full tears that were starting to spill down his face. “We should have known. We should have known, Meis!” 

Meis covered his mouth with his hand and turned away, forlorn but bristling in frustration. “Gueira, how could we have? Don’t you know how much I regret it, too? How we failed them?” 

“We can’t dwell on that now,” Galo interjected. “You wanted the truth, I gave it. What’s done is done, and we can’t change that. What we can change is here and now. We have to save what we can!” To save Lio, above everything, as Galo reminded himself. 

Gueira’s temper had yet to be fully subdued, but Meis approached him regardless. “I hate to do this to you again, but you know Galo’s right.” 

Gueira deflated a bit, remaining quiet for a moment. “Hmph. I suppose this is all familiar, isn’t it?” 

Unprompted, Meis went for Gueira’s hand. To Galo’s surprise, Gueira didn’t escape from Meis’ grip, even opting to return a brief squeeze. It was obvious the two had been through hell and back, but they still had each other. 

“I swear, I’ll do whatever I can to make things right,” Galo asserted. “That dream of Promepolis and the Burnish uniting could still be a possibility, so long as I’ll see to it.” 

Meis turned towards Galo, giving him a weak smile. “That might be a touch too optimistic, for we can only do what we can. Then again, this whole situation is impossible anyways, so who knows? With you fighting a dragon one-on-one, I could believe anything right now.” 

Gueira’s gaze fell upon Meis with a humored shine to his eyes. He broke off to start untying their horses, already mounting his steed by the time Galo and Meis caught up with him. Gueira stared down at them with his typical, cocky grin. “Then let’s get him to the fight, shall we?” 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In preparation for their first dance at the upcoming ball, Lio and Galo must manage through dancing lessons.

“Once again, from the top,” the instructor said, gesturing to the violinist to resume playing. The musician began with a slow melody, establishing a rhythm that could be easily followed. Lio stood only a foot or so apart from Galo, one hand on his shoulder, the other intertwined in Galo’s fingers. Galo’s other hand fidgeted between barely grazing and gripping too tightly onto Lio’s waist. 

With Lio’s twentieth birthday about a month away, the royal court was in the process of planning the ball they started throwing annually as Lio approached adulthood, involving him in more formal appearances that would prepare him for his kingship. This year, the council had made it clear that they felt it was the time to start publicizing his arrangement with Galo. While the marriage would wait for a few more years, Lio’s advisors wanted to make sure that Promepolis’ union with the Burnish was aptly promoted. 

This was what gave them the idea to have the young couple lead the dance by being the first ones out on the floor. The only issue was that Galo didn’t know how to waltz. So at the nobles’ insistent prodding, he and Lio were forced to dedicate much of their time to rehearsals led by a dance instructor who Lio had been learning various disciplines from since he was practically an infant. 

Their first session had been disastrous. Lio remembered how their teacher had fumed at Galo’s clumsiness, dubbing him “a hopeless case” in her own words. Today, Galo’s attention was pulled fully to the ground, making sure he was getting his footing right and leading his steps in time. He certainly had been under much pressure due to his inexperience, especially since the instructor declared him as the one to lead for his height difference. Lio wasn’t bitter about being smaller, but he knew the whole thing would go much easier if he was allowed to guide Galo. At the moment, he could tell Galo was concentrating intensely, so Lio tried to ease his own hold on him to show it was okay to relax a little. Galo remained quite stiff, relying on the instructor’s count to stay on beat: “One-two-three-four, one-two-three-four—” 

“Ow,” Lio muttered, his head dipping down on instinct even though he already knew what had happened. Galo had stepped on his foot again. 

Galo immediately flinched away, letting go of Lio. “Sir Thymos,” the instructor barked in a shrill voice as the violin solo was interrupted on a screeching note, “are you not keeping track of your spacing again? You must be more diligent with your steps and take them in the correct order!” 

Galo had already turned to walk away, heading for the doorway. “I know, I know, I just need to—” He gave out a frustrated groan, bringing his hand to his face before running his hair back. “I just need to take a break.” 

The dance instructor began to voice her protest, but Galo had already turned the corner and left, sending the old woman mumbling to herself. Not wanting to hear any of it, Lio went ahead and followed him, barely catching his teacher’s passing “Your Highness, wait!” 

He went down the hallway only to find that Galo had completely disappeared. He could have gone anywhere at this point, and it might be more trouble than it was worth to try to track him down. As much of an extrovert that Galo was, Lio knew that he needed time to himself now and then, so he didn’t want to intrude if he needed to be alone. Lio understood that feeling completely. 

The prince figured he could use a break, as well. The staircase to the third floor was nearby enough that he made his way to his favorite balcony with little time wasted. He stepped out into the hot summer air, the sun somewhat lower in the sky as early evening approached. Despite the heat, Lio had always enjoyed the summer season surrounding his birthdate. To him, it always felt like a second wave of spring bloomings, where all the creatures of the earth gave their last hurrah before the approach of colder days. 

He leaned forward to examine the rosebush plants, now filled with brilliant red petals. Summer flowers were always his favorite, and he reminisced on the way his mother would always gather large arrangements for him as a special gift. “On that summer you were born, none of the flowers had opened up yet,” he recollected her saying, “but the morning after we had you, they all bloomed so wonderfully in a way no one had ever seen before! The whole castle was decorated with them to honor your birth. I remember holding you in my arms, where you were staring in amazement at all their colors with the most adorable smile on your face!” 

Lio tenderly picked a bud off its stem, a content sigh escaping him. He was relieved he was able to look back on his childhood with something other than despair. He still missed his mother, but the hurt of her loss stung less than it used to. Still, his mind couldn’t help but continue travelling to other memories. 

Inspired by the music he had danced to earlier, Lio was reminded of one of his favorite songs his mother used to sing to him. Feeling uncharacteristically at ease, he sang softly to himself: 

_“I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream.”_

He ran his thumb over the rose’s swirling petals, admiring their vibrancy in the bright daylight. 

_“I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam.”_

He shut his eyes, letting his voice come out a bit louder. 

_“Yet I know it’s true that visions are seldom all they seem.”_

His mind travelled back to simpler times, as if he was still being lullabied by his mother’s voice as he went to sleep… 

_“But if I know you, I know what you’ll do.”_

He rocked his feet, swaying to the subtle rhythm. 

_“You’ll love me at once, the way you did once upon—”_

When Lio opened his eyes to catch the sight of Galo standing in the doorway, he abruptly stopped singing. He stumbled as he halted his movements, heat rising to his cheeks. “Galo!” Lio yelled. “What the hell are you doing?” 

Galo jumped a little bit, but remained leaning against the wall. “Sorry,” he said, grinning meekly as if he expected he’d be in trouble, “I had to go for a walk to clear my head, and when I saw you weren’t with that lady still, I figured you might’ve come here. Your singing voice was quite nice though, you didn’t have to stop.” 

Coming from Galo, Lio recognized it was a genuine compliment, which made him only burn up even more. He turned away with an angry huff, his arms landing on the stone ledge that was warm to the touch from being out in the sun. “I never intended to share it with you,” he barked. 

Galo said nothing in return, the silence making Lio worry that he spoke too harshly. Looking back at him, Galo had stayed put where he was, wearing a legitimately guilty expression. It surprised Lio, for he half expected Galo to make fun of him ruthlessly for this. Maybe he recognized that it was Lio allowing himself a vulnerable moment for once, and understood how hard it was for Lio to put himself in that mindset. 

“It was a song my mother knew,” he said, trying to divert their attention from mulling on the moment for too long. “She would sing it to me when I was a child.” 

Galo came forward to stand next to Lio, who avoided Galo’s eyes. “Those lyrics…” Galo mused, looking out towards the horizon wistfully, “I’ve never heard anything like them. What do they mean?” 

Lio plucked a petal off of the rose still in his hand, watching it slowly float towards the ground as he let it go. “It’s about a destined love,” Lio said, “and how a connection is felt before you even meet them. That’s how you’re supposed to know it’s meant to be.” He released another petal, a dot of red that fluttered away on the wind. He shot out a short breath of a chuckle. “It was apparently how my father had wooed her. When they first met, he serenaded her, and that’s when she knew she’d do well to marry him.” 

A soft smile spread on Galo’s face, seemingly touched by the anecdote. “It sounds like something right out of a fairytale!” he cheerily remarked. “I guess she put a lot of faith in destiny, didn’t she?” 

The rest of the rosebud fell out of Lio’s hand, limply letting gravity drag it out of his grasp. “She did. Perhaps I do the same, at times,” he said, letting his eyes linger on Galo’s. He found himself a little lost in those mesmerizing pupils; a bright fuschia against deep blue, full of wonder and dreams of things yet to come. Lio spoke again to regain focus: “But I do think what is written can be changed.” 

Galo blinked with a flutter of his lashes. “What do you mean?” 

Lio stood up a bit straighter, resting a hand under his chin with a clever smirk. “Your dancing, for one. Lady Merriweather said you were doomed, but you’ve already made major improvements from our initial catastrophe.” 

“Hey!” Galo refuted, “I only stepped on you three times during that practice! You gotta admit I could’ve done much worse!” 

Lio laughed. “Yes, even though I couldn’t feel my toes for the rest of the day.” 

The teasing got a muffled chuckle from Galo, but he quickly shifted to a more sour expression at the thought of going waltzing again. 

“Listen,” Lio said as he stood up, hoping to appease Galo’s fears, “no matter what that old woman says, you’ll be able to do this. It’ll just be a new challenge for us to conquer, and we’ll face it together.” 

“But what about the day of the ball? We’ll be out in front of so many people, what if I’m embarrassing—” 

Lio planted his hands on Galo’s shoulders with a strong clasp. “If anyone there would think that of you, then they’d be the real buffoon.” 

Galo’s mouth hung open a little bit before he burst into a fit of giggles. “Imagine if you went up to one of those nobles and said that straight to their face!” 

“Believe me, I’m just waiting for an excuse at this point,” Lio said with a short wink, turning to head back inside. “Now let’s go crush our choreography!” 

Galo popped up, throwing his hand to his temple in mock-solute. “Aye aye, captain!” he said as he gained up to Lio, the two snickering at their own antics as they made their way down the castle’s halls. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galo enters Burnish kingdom to confront the dragon, but not before rematching a familiar foe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features an illustration by my artist Luna! Be sure to check out her work [here](https://lunalitmedia.tumblr.com/post/619938349515440128/once-upon-a-dream-chapter-1-manderine)!

The dark smoke that rose from the ruined kingdom was easily visible from afar before Galo, Meis, and Gueria were even close to its outer limits. The smog shrouded the entire skyline in shadow, blocking out all traces of sunlight. The outer walls were damaged from various points of impact, with some sections completely caved in and crumbling. Where once stood lush trees were now black, mangled branches that seemed to twist and contort in ways meant to repulse any intruders. Like the kingdom had shriveled up and curled in on itself. 

Galo dismounted while the other two remained on horseback, his boots kicking up dust from the scorched earth beneath him. He could hear the distant crackle of fading flames, but aside from that, there was nothing but an eerie silence. “We can’t follow you past here,” Meis said, “but we’ll wait for you out here. I’m sorry that there isn’t much more we can do.” 

After grabbing his lance and shield, Galo took a few steps towards the gate’s entrance, which had been breached by Kray’s forces. In the distance, he saw scattered bodies in varied positions upon the ground and leaning against the walls. At first, he feared the worst, but at further inspection, a majority of them, particularly citizens, looked untouched. “It’s the sleeping curse,” Galo realized out loud. 

Examining where Galo was looking, Gueira gave a confirming nod. “If we step in there, we fall asleep, too,” he reminded, “so the dragon knows not to attack us. It’s probably lurking in whatever’s left of the castle right now, waiting for more intruders.” 

So that’s where Galo would head first, considering he was that said intruder. Was it trying to protect Lio? Galo could only pray he was safe, defenseless as he was in his slumber. Galo went forwards to cross into the kingdom’s borders, but he was stopped: 

“Galo!” Meis called out. “Please… come back in one piece for us.” Gueira pulled up next to Meis after reaching for the reins of Galo’s horse, the hesitant smile on his face conveying a similar sentiment. 

Galo smiled back at them, his gaze determined. “I won’t let you down,” he said. 

_I won’t let you down, Lio._

The smoke and ashes that settled in the air lowered Galo’s visibility, with Meis and Gueira’s silhouettes quickly fading away in the background as he breached the warzone. While some buildings still stood mostly intact, there were a few structures that had been completely demolished into smoldering piles of rubble. Evidence of intrusion and escape littered the scene: smashed windows, broken down carts, fallen soldiers bearing both Burnish and Promepolis crests. It was indistinguishable if the destruction had been caused by man or beast. Within the chaos were also the remarkably peaceful forms of the sleeping Burnish; some lay quietly within their own homes as they were hidden, while others had fallen over on the streets as if they succumbed to unconsciousness mid-action. Regardless, not one of them had been disturbed. 

With the main road to the castle mostly intact aside from the occasional fallen debris that blocked his path, Galo was able to follow it due to his familiarity with it. The Burnish castle was built upon a raised hill so that it looked over the rest of the kingdom, its grandiose towers visible from whatever distance someone was inside the village. To Galo’s relief, the fortress still stood, but had obviously taken great damage from invading forces, additionally coated in the tell-tale smoke of dragon’s fire. 

He bounded towards the still-intact grand bridge that led to the mouth of the castle’s entrance, its grand doors already broken in and destroyed. The waters of the moat that surrounded the castle was completely dried out, leaving the fortress closed off by a large trench, steep cliffs plummeting down into dry gulches. The greenery that decorated the entryway had become shriveled and ghastly, darkened vines forming into sharp thorns. A grey sky, thick as the night, loomed over the deterioration of what was once such a grandeur place. 

Had Galo not known any better, he would have believed he had walked into a waking nightmare. 

He stood there stunned for a moment or so, searching for where the dragon lurked, when he spotted a distant figure enter from the doorway. With no idea who it might be, Galo proceeded slowly, and just as he started to make out their distinct features, a familiar voice made his blood run ice cold: 

“Galo Thymos! Out of all the ghosts I’d expect to haunt me, I should have guessed it’d be yours.” 

The booming voice that echoed from the castle’s stone walls matched Kray’s, but the rest of his form was disturbingly unmatched; his hair ran loose and untamed, his pupils overcome with a ferocious red, a wicked grin upon his face revealing pointed teeth. His left sleeve was ripped off, exposing rough scales that glistened against his arm in prismatic shades, his fingers warped into gruesome claws. In his good hand, he held his sword, unchanged aside from an aura of flames that danced across the blade. In his transformed hand laid a large, weathered book with brass details along its edges. The Promare. 

Kray Foresight was no longer the simple human he once was, uncaring and manipulative in his search for glory. The magic he had cast upon himself had turned him into something bestial— a monster. He had already gone so far, already sacrificed his army, already sacrificed his own humanity, and Galo could tell he had no intention of stopping. He had to be brought down. 

“I am no ghost,” Galo said. “If you had wanted me dead, you should have killed me when you had the chance!” 

The madness in Kray’s eyes flickered with some twisted amusement. “You simply weren’t worth the trouble at the time. Your luck was the only thing that spared you. It’s only fitting that you should wallow in pain, like the vile rat you are,” he said, his voice laced with sinister laughter. He tossed the Promare tome to the side, brandishing his sword with a large flourish, fire trailing along the blade’s path. “I’d complain about the inconvenience you’re causing me, but now that I am the ultimate lifeform, I will relish in slaying you myself!” 

Galo brought his shield before him, his spear clanging against it in a gallant display. “We’ll see about that!” 

Kray wasted no time, eagerly rushing forward to lunge at Galo with a raked claw. He reflected it with his shield, bouncing Kray back, who shifted to take a mighty swing with his flaming sword. As the blade collided with the shield, the impact rang out in a loud clash, with any fire that made direct contact with the faceplate whittling away into nothing. The Burnish’s weapons countered the magic flames. 

Galo’s former commander stared in confusion as he made the realization, but it only lasted for a second before Kray swiped at Galo once again, an animalistic growl escaping him. Galo ducked away from it, reaching for him with a jab of his spear, barely missing. After he recoiled, Kray threw himself upon Galo, attempting to split his shield with an overhead swing. It held firm against Kray’s sword, but the force Kray exerted pushed Galo back as Kray attempted to shove him to the ground. Their faces brought closer, Kray met Galo with a taunting smirk. “Give up now,” he snarled. “You know you’re bound to lose again!” 

Sweat trickled from Galo’s brow, planting himself against the strength of Kray’s blade, refusing to succumb to whatever fear he was trying to instill within him. With how closely Kray pressed against him, Galo found an opening, sweeping his lance at Kray’s feet, landing a hit as the spear grazed his leg. Kray jumped back with a surprised grunt, and his brow furrowed in agitation. Kray swung his sword back and over, psyching himself up. “Lucky shot,” he remarked with a grumbling huff. 

Whatever insanity that gripped Kray through his self-imposed magic was making him a careless fighter. Galo could use this. 

Kray charged at him again with a vicious yell, and Galo parried his strike, meeting the strength following the fiery sword to twist the blade backwards against his shield. He took two more swings at Kray, the first one missing, but the second landing a solid jab in Kray’s shoulder. He retaliated with a frantic swipe of the offended arm, long talons scratching Galo’s bicep. Kray went for a swift stab next, Galo barely avoiding the searing heat from cleaving his neck and receiving a minor gash in exchange. 

He delivered a shield-bash to Kray’s side, feeling the air get knocked out of his opponent as he hunched back. Galo burst forward, shoving Kray to the ground with the spear’s handle pressed against his opponent’s neck. Kray struggled against Galo’s hold with a harsh gasp, but Galo had him fully pinned with Kray’s enchanted sword knocked out of reach. 

“I know what you did to Lio’s parents,” Galo confronted, fury blazing between his vengeful soul and Kray’s ferocity, “to my entire village!” He bore down into Kray’s hateful stare, a man corrupted into something inhuman by his own ruthlessness. All that Galo had believed in, all that he trusted in was now a complete facade. “How?” Galo demanded. “How could you do this? How many others did you murder before you got to my family?” 

“You are a sentimental fool who does not understand the power the Promare holds! To think that I would have shared it with you,” Kray said, “the lives I took to find it are nothing compared to what it is capable of!” 

“Even if it meant sacrificing your own,” Galo said, his inner rage boiling, “all those soldiers who trusted you?” 

“It was not in my hands whether or not they fell to the beast! And you will too, even if you decide to kill me!” 

Rumbling vibrations interrupted them, both fighters turning their heads to watch as a massive figure lurched forward from the depths of the abandoned castle. Illuminated by the glow of its own flames, the sheer length of its massive, serpentine body was clearly defined against the inner shadows of the ruined grand hall. Large scales formed a wave of spikes down its spine, methodically swishing its tail as its talons scraped against stone ground with each step. It unfolded large wings that sent strong gusts with a single flap, mystifying dark eyes with pupils that burned like starlight aimed straight at the two men, a subtle snarl revealing even more of the great fangs that lined its mouth. 

This was the dragon the Burnish had vanquished centuries ago. The last resort Lio had to use to defend his people. 

Awestruck by the sight of it, Galo’s focus had faltered, allowing Kray to shove him away to escape his grasp. Instead of going for his sword as Galo expected, Kray made a mad dash for the tome he had haphazardly discarded, standing before the mighty dragon’s path as he held the Promare in his hands. “You…” Kray said, calling out to the beast, “you may have slain all those who served me, but today, you will fall by my hands!” 

Kray began to fervently flip through the Promare’s pages, stopping at a seemingly random spot and reading over it adamantly. The action intrigued the dragon’s attention, eyeing Kray as it slowly stalked towards him, each step reverberating against the castle’s foundations. It looked as if it was ready to pounce at any second. 

Kray was willing to go further, though. What further would it do to him? “Kray, wait,” Galo called, “you can’t just—” 

“Silence, you idiot!” Kray snapped back. “This creature is limiting me from reaching my full potential. Once I defeat it, I will take its power. This takes precedence… and then I’ll wipe your miserable existence off the face of the earth!” 

Galo wasn’t even sure how much of Kray’s ravings were true, but it was too late to stop him now. He had already begun chanting a babble of unknowable words, bright hues of fire flickering around him. He dropped the Promare and collapsed to his hands and knees with a strained yell, his right arm and head bursting into purple flames, revealing newer scales that matched the ones on his left arm. He let out a warbled scream as two mangled wings burst from his shoulder blades, desperately bristling into life. 

Kray shuddered, the transformation ever taxing on top of his current injuries. “Yes…” he said, heaving, “you’ll see! I will become stronger yet! I will be magnificent!” 

“Kray!” 

Before Kray could react, the dragon had grabbed him in one of its arms, its giant claws enveloping and curling around him. Kray struggled in its grasp, newborn wings flailing wildly, and the dragon examined him with almost a disgusted expression. In an instant, it flung Kray to the side, sending him plummeting down into the ravine below. Despite the grandeur he had aspired to, Kray’s life ended unceremoniously with a distant thud that echoed off of the chasm’s walls. 

The beast turned to the other human who stood before it. Just like Kray, Galo was miniature in comparison to the towering creature of flames, but he stood his ground, fierce blue eyes meeting the dragon’s blazing gaze in a silent challenge. Even if it had taken Kray with such ease, Galo knew he had no other option than to fight. He had to. 

The dragon reared back before blasting out a spiraling cone of flames. Galo pulled up his shield in the nick of time, hot sparks of blue and magenta fanning around the faceplate with tongues of heat that curled around him and threatened to sear him alive. He mustered all his strength to push it back, the force of the dragon’s breath stronger than any impact he had faced before. Galo grit his teeth, planting himself firmly against the stone ground. He refused to be as easy an opponent as the others who faced it before were; he refused to give up. 

The dragon took pause, giving Galo the chance to rush forward and catch it off guard. He managed to land a small slash on part of its underside, which did little towards injuring the giant beast. It roared in agitation, turning to unleash another deluge of flames that Galo jumped away from. He attempted to jab at the creature, but its snapping jaws kept Galo at bay and prevented any worthwhile reach. It spewed forth another fire blast, hitting Galo’s shield at just the right angle to almost send it flying from his grip. 

Galo knew he could keep dodging the creature’s assaults and hope for an opportune moment to strike, but for how long? He couldn’t dwell on it now, he had to focus. Him maintaining focus would be the difference between success and failure. 

He kept himself mobile in order to slow the dragon’s ranged attacks, forcing it to try to make contact with its claws or teeth so Galo could make his own attack, but the opportunities were rare and hard to land. At one point, he lost track of his positioning and accidentally cornered himself, the distraction causing him to fumble his shield as he haphazardly blocked incoming fire. The dragon’s massive form consumed the space in front of Galo’s way. If he didn’t think fast, it would be the end of the line… 

Half-dazed, Galo barely registered the arrow that whistled by and flew into the dragon’s neck, who responded with a loud roar. It turned to face its newest aggressor, and Galo was surprised to see Aina, bow drawn, with the rest of the Burning Rescue at her side. Once they knew they had the dragon’s attention, Aina called out: “Galo! This way!” 

Galo bounded forward to converge with the others, bewildered but fortunate. As the dragon approached, Varys, Remi, and Ignis had already circled to confront it with their weapons drawn. Aina and Lucia kept a ranged cover, with Lucia opting for some inventive splash poisons as Aina continued her marksmanship. 

With all five of them facing the monster at once, Galo was able to fall back and recover some of his strength. “I can’t believe you guys came,” Galo said to Aina, who gave a quick glance to acknowledge him so she could resume focus on her aim. 

“You can thank Ignis for that, though I did help convince some of the others,” she replied with a smirk as she landed another hit. “We saw the commotion and met two of your buddies at the gates. They explained what’s happening, and we figured we could give you a hand by trying to ambush this thing. Although it was quite rude of you to sneak off in the middle of the night!” 

Galo groaned. “I had no other choice!” 

“I appreciate that you two are talking things out,” Lucia quipped, “but we’ve kinda got bigger issues to deal with right now!” 

“Right,” Galo said, “what’s the game plan?” 

“If you go get on higher ground,” Ignis said while batting back at the creature’s snout, “we’ll try to corner this thing so you can get a good shot at it. I’m guessing from the way that weapon of yours looks, it’d be able to take that thing out if it hits right.” 

Galo nodded in agreement, glad that Ignis caught on so quickly. “I’m on it.” 

The Burning Rescue kept pushing the beast further back, with each fighter’s skill making the organized attack a harder challenge for it to confront. Meanwhile, Galo had found the mostly-intact remains of a nearby two-story house to climb up the side of, taking advantage of the walls’ collapsed portions to make his way onto the roof. 

They backed the dragon against the outermost edge of the kingdom’s walls, its focus still upon the aggrovators at its feet. It had yet to even notice Galo. Taking a deep breath, he readied himself, waiting for the right moment. Just as its front turned towards him, Galo threw his lance with a powerful thrust, sending it flying into the air to pierce the center of the dragon’s chest. 

Reeling backwards, the beast let out a wailing shriek, losing its footing. The mercenaries backed away as the creature fell to the ground with a resounding thud, shaking the entire earth beneath the battered kingdom. All six stood and watched as the grand beast fell limp, the flames making up its form flickering away into bright flecks of ash as it faded away. 

As the embers floated away into the sky, any fires that still lingered began to fizzle away. The crooked, gnarled branches that had formed began to revert back to more natural shapes, some trees even beginning to sprout fresh buds. The clouds of smoke that engulfed the air dissipated, and light touched upon the kingdom once again. 

Daylight broke, and the sleeping citizens began to wake, disoriented and confused as to what had happened. Galo and the Burning Rescue were the only ones left with any explanation as to what had occurred, and certainly had their work cut out for them in terms of helping restore all that had been damaged or lost. Fortunately, the Promare tome (and Galo’s lost shield) were the first to be recovered, but the recently-awoken royal council members were up in a fervor since His Highness had yet to wake and could not be stirred. 

As soon as Galo caught word of it, he insisted he had to see Lio immediately. After some persuasion on Burning Rescue’s end, the nobles begrudgingly agreed to let Galo through. Ignis promised him that the team would keep working on sorting everything out in Galo’s absence. After all, he had a prince to go take care of. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of the ball arrives, and Lio is wracked with unfamiliar feelings as he shares his first dance with Galo.

The royal ballroom was in full swing from top to bottom. Grandiose floral arrangements sat upon tables covered with silken cloths, offering every high-end hors d'oeuvre and beverage under the sun. Dozens of paired-off couples reclined around the edges of the dance floor, which had been freshly polished several times over in the days leading up to the event. The royal orchestra sat in their condensed formations, warming up for tonight’s repertoire. At the far northern end where the royal thrones sat upon their velveted platform, the lone Prince Lio sat and watched, dressed in a custom-made suit by the most prestigious designers with the finest fabrics the kingdom could buy as an early present. Living two decades on this earth apparently mattered an awful lot. 

He watched the way the guests idly chattered, most of them forgotten or barely remembered in Lio’s mind. He watched how the castle’s servants anxiously hovered around the whole venue, making sure everyone’s needs were met and that there wasn’t a thing to complain about. He watched the stars come out into the night sky through the ballroom’s glass windows. Most of all, he watched for the door, waiting for a particular guest to arrive so he could get what would be the most difficult part of the night over with. 

Lio turned to look back at Gueira and Meis. Like Lio’s other advisors who sat nearby, they were expected to linger around the prince so long as they didn’t breach that velveted platform. Lio noticed that his two friends had been exchanging peculiar glances with each other, but he had a different question on his mind: “When do you think Galo will get here?” 

Gueira let out a soft snigger. “Hasn’t this been the third time you’ve asked in the last five minutes, Lio?” 

An eavesdropping councilman let out a not-so-subtle cough. 

Gueira grumbled. “Well, Your Highness, I suppose he and Sir Foresight will get here when they get here. But it should be any minute now.” 

Right on queue, a small clamor erupted as Sir Foresight himself arrived with a well-dressed Galo in tow. Lio could laugh thinking about the amount of hassle it must have been for the poor guy to dress decently. He was inexplicably charmed by it, though, and that was what had made Lio begin to worry. 

Foresight came forward to Lio’s platform, where he and Galo then bowed in unison. At least Galo had finally gotten that part down after all these years. Foresight greeted Lio with flowery words: “We want to wish you a joyful birthday, Your Highness, and may you have many more to come. I dare say that it is no coincidence that such an eve is occurring on such a beautiful night. I understand you wish to share the first dance with my apprentice?” 

Lio swallowed as subtly as he could. This was it. Not that Lio didn’t wish to dance with Galo, but that was the problem within itself. Circumstance be damned, he had no choice. “Of course,” he said, speaking as cordially and formally as he possibly could. 

As Lio stepped forward, Foresight backed away with another bow, leaving Galo and Lio standing before each other, motionless for a second that felt like an age. Galo offered a hand, which Lio took, and the two curtseyed. Galo placed his other hand on Lio’s waist, and Lio rested his on Galo’s shoulder, just like they had done before. 

Galo’s incompetence was no longer an issue when it came to dancing, and had actually become fairly confident in his abilities. Though that confidence bothered Lio, made it hard to concentrate, made it too uncomfortable to make eye contact. While he was happy that Galo no longer feared this night like he used to, Lio making an idiot of himself had become a much more plausible reality. 

Lio closed his eyes in an attempt to clear his mind. It’s just one dance, he reminded himself, one dance and I’ll be done with it. But they will be expected to dance again at some point, won’t they? No, he must not let his mind wander. 

Of course, the issue became far from resolved as soon as he recognized the song the orchestra had decided to start the night with. After an introductory flourish, the lyrics came to his mind on their own: 

_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream._

Lio reopened his eyes, grounding himself by focusing on the movement of his feet. He ended up focusing on how Galo’s hand nestled on his waist instead. 

_I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam._

Don’t think about how your fingers are intertwined with his. Don’t do it, Lio pleaded with himself. 

_Yet I know it’s true that visions are seldom all they seem._

Lio’s heart was racing. Could Galo not feel it from where he was? Lio dared to steal a glance, which would be a grave mistake. Galo’s eyes were wide and vibrant, shimmering as he looked into Lio’s. As if Lio was the one who was being impressive. 

_But if I know you, I know what you’ll do._

Lio felt his balance shift as Galo dipped him down. He couldn’t help the surprise he wore on his face; it was a move they had reversed as a hypothetical, but had never actually planned on using. With the way their chests were now pressed together, Lio was certain Galo could feel how his own pounded. 

_You’ll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream!_

Before Lio knew it, the song ended, and they were standing apart from each other. He had to blink a couple times to remember what he was doing, taking a second too long to initiate a bow with Galo. He seemed to linger as if he wanted to stay with Lio, and oh, did Lio want that, too. But he knew he couldn’t. 

He barely got out a quiet “thank you” before turning on his heel, knowing full well if he caught the disappointment on Galo’s face his own heart would shatter then and there, to go sit back on his throne. He grazed a hand over his face, panic setting in when he registered the warmth that had risen to his cheeks. 

He spun around to check his retainers’ reactions: Gueira was laughing quietly to himself as not to be heard over the orchestra, and Meis was shaking his head with that knowing look on his face, throwing in a wink for good measure. 

Lio would make sure to have a word with them both later. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galo wakes Lio from his ceaseless slumber, and the two explore where the rest of their lives will lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features another illustration by my artist Luna! Be sure to check out her work [here](https://lunalitmedia.tumblr.com/post/619938473625993216/once-upon-a-dream-chapter-1-manderine)!

Much of the castle had been damaged from the dragon’s rampage, but most of the main passageways remained functionally intact, including the staircase to the third floor that was the closest to Lio’s personal wing. The entire roof of Lio’s quarters had been destroyed by the dragon spawning there, coating what was left of the room in sunny hues. 

The bizarre factor was how the entirety of Lio’s canopy bed was untouched by the chaos. Great branches that crawled up the castle wall from the ground floor formed trees that shrouded the immediate area. What Galo guessed used to be garish, protective brambles now ended in small blooming flowers, reminiscent of cherry blossoms. Lio himself was neatly tucked in, his hands carefully folded over his chest. Perplexing as it was, Galo was relieved that Lio had been watched over in some capacity. 

And yet, despite all that had passed, there he remained asleep. Galo stood at Lio’s side, whose expression was calm and serene, but too still. It was not the way Galo knew Lio. 

He remembered Gueira’s words from before. “A breath of life”.... An idea crossed Galo’s mind, but a part of him hesitated against it, afraid to cross such a line. Then again, he had already done so much for Lio, showed his own affections in a myriad of ways. What was one more way when they had the whole world to face together? 

Galo leaned forward, his lips gently grazing Lio’s. He was cold at first, but as Galo’s breath passed into him, a rekindled warmth unfurled through Lio’s chest. Galo pulled back just as Lio’s slumbering form began to shift. His eyelashes twitched, blinking sleep away before he finally opened his eyes. He softly groaned, his expression hazey until he recognized the man before him, who was brimming over with joy and relief. 

“Galo?” Lio said, still drowsy, but inspecting him with a bewildered expression. “Is it really you?” 

The prince’s breath shuddered. His hand shakily reaches out, grasping, cusping the side of Galo’s face, who kneels down to close the distance between them. “All this time while I slept, I dreamt that you were by my side, and we were together. I held onto the hope that you still lived, but I feared as soon as it would end, you'd be gone for good…” He fell silent, gently tracing Galo’s cheekbone with his fingers, contemplative yet sorrowful. 

Galo takes Lio’s hand from his cheek to hold in his own, grounding Lio with an affirming squeeze. “Lio, it’s me. We did it, it’s over. Everything’s alright.” 

Lio goes breathless, shimmering eyes staring deep into Galo’s, and he smiles. “You came back for me. I knew you would.” 

“Of course I did. I’ll always be here for you, just like I promised.” 

Lio sits up to face Galo fully, their hands linked, Lio’s soft gaze plucking at Galo’s heartstrings in a way that sets his soul alight. “I’m grateful that it’s you who I wake to,” Lio says, his voice the sweetest reminder that they are finally reunited. “Thank you, Galo.” 

“There’s no need,” he laughed, instinctually running his thumbs over Lio’s knuckles, “although there are others to thank, as well. Besides, did you really think that Kray would’ve managed to kill me?” 

Lio broke out into a small snicker. “I should have considered that,” he replied, a touch of humor to his tone. “Forgive me for my transgressions, Sir Thymos!” 

With Kray gone, Promepolis’ army decimated, and much of the Burnish kingdom in ruin, rearrangements were bound to be made. To some of the council’s chagrin, Lio insisted on taking kingly responsibilities, determined to be involved with the reconstruction and renegotiation processes. WIth Kray’s secrets revealed, those left of Promepolis continued to trust Galo as the intended hier. Their marriage arrangement was called off for obvious reasons, but despite all, the people of the Burnish and Promepolis expressed a desire to continue with the alliance out of the hope that they could mutually aid in each other’s recovery as a condensed unit. 

Thus, the two nations merged. With the Burning Rescue taken on after their rise to the occasion, the five were quickly inducted as knight captains in charge of training new recruits. Restoring the Burnish kingdom was a heavy burden, but Lio had taken an active role in resource management, infrastructure, and bringing relief to those impacted. 

Only a few months had passed, but a remarkable amount of progress had already been made thanks to Galo and Lio’s efforts. No longer inhibited by Kray’s will, Galo visited the Burnish far more frequently, and even Lio made some travels to Promepolis when given the chance. They both certainly had unresolved feelings they yearned to address, but their duties kept them from prioritizing such things. That was until Lio finally felt the time was right. 

When Galo had first arrived at the castle, Lio had been caught in a whole mess of various meetings, but had left a note mentioning to meet him at their usual balcony at sundown. 

Galo arrived at their meeting place only to find Lio already there. “Ah, I’m sorry to keep you waiting,” he said, approaching Lio where he stood looking out over the rest of the kingdom. A content look shone in his eyes. 

“I remember when I would come up here and see half of this here demolished,” Lio mused, gesturing to the village buildings in mid-construction. “Despite all the trouble, we’ve gotten a lot done, haven’t we?” 

Galo gave a cheerful smile. “I’d say we make a pretty good team!” 

The smile Lio gave back had a distinct softness to it, noticeable enough that he turned away from Galo with a small blush. “Yes. About that….” He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. “Considering all that’s been accomplished, I am expected to have my coronation once a few more things are sorted out. And usually at that point, I am supposed to take a life partner…” 

Galo worried somewhat about the seriousness with which Lio spoke. “Right,” Galo said, “that was what they had planned for us, that we’d marry when you were crowned king. Not that we have to do that still, if you don’t want—” 

Lio laughed lightly, something closer to a giggle, if anything. “Actually, I’ve been meaning to ask…” 

From his closed fist he revealed two thin bands, with subtle but intricate details engraved into them. “My parents were supposed to present these to us once our wedding was officially declared,” Lio explained, avoiding eye contact with a hard blush, “but since our alliance is no longer bound by our union, the council was going to get rid of them… so I’ve kept them.” 

Galo’s jaw dropped as he raised a hand to his mouth. “Lio… are you asking—” 

“I-I know we were engaged most of our childhoods,” Lio stuttered, “but that was for reasons out of our control… I know it’s a lot to ask now that you’ve had the chance to back out, and marrying a king isn’t….” He let out a shuddering breath, finally meeting Galo’s eyes, wide-eyed and glistening. “I don’t want it to be for anyone else. I want it to be for us.” 

Galo was starting to get misty-eyed himself. “You want to marry me?” 

“Yes, Galo. Because I love you.” 

Without thinking about it, Galo gripped Lio in a massive hug, even going so far as to lift him a few inches off the ground. He felt like such a fool for never putting a name to it: that undying admiration and care he felt for Lio, the bond that they shared, the ways they grew together over the years. All this time, it was love. “Lio…” Galo sighed before breaking out into a giant smile, unconcerned if a few tears dripped on Lio’s shoulder, “I’d want nothing more! I love you, too. Marrying you would make me the happiest man alive!” 

Lio laughed out joyfully, muffled against Galo’s shirt. “Oh, Galo! I feel the same, have felt the same for so long…” 

Galo pulled back slightly to meet Lio’s face. “Oh, Lio… I’m so sorry.” 

“You have nothing to apologize for. No more living in the past, we have our whole lives ahead of us.” Lio’s genuine smile then shifted into a more flirtatious grin, raising an eyebrow. “There’s one rule, though.” 

Galo winked. “Lay it on me!” 

“We can’t kiss until right when we take our vows.” 

It took Galo a second to figure out if Lio was being serious or not. And he was. “What? No way!” 

“Yes way,” Lio insisted. “It’s only fair considering I was unconscious for our first one! Besides, we’ve got our work cut out before we throw a wedding, and neither of us can go and get distracted. We certainly can’t have a ceremony if the cathedral still has no roof!” 

Galo gave an exaggerated pout before he put his arms around Lio again. “Fine, but you better be ready for me to hug the hell out of you whenever we’re together!” 

Lio’s mirth bubbled over once again as he securely wrapped his arms around Galo’s waist, both of them particularly giddy by the whole affair. “That’s an arrangement I can make do with.” 

As the sun descended over a skyline of hopes for the future and more things to come, the couple exchanged engagement rings, rejoicing in each other’s arms, now fiancés on their own terms. 

Once Galo had left Ignis and the rest of Burning Rescue in charge of Promepolis, Lio was able to proudly announce his new rule alongside his fellow king, bringing something joyful for the Burnish to look forward to. Leading up to their ceremony, Galo and Lio worked diligently, staying true to their self-imposed restriction with due diligence as they took care of what was needed of them. 

And then that day finally came, crowning Galo and Lio as the new Burnish kings and husbands to each other. Lio looked so radiant to Galo, he was dumbstruck; from the way the sunlight caught in his hair, to the vibrant splash of his eyes, to the way his wedding garbs draped around him so elegantly. The moment their vows ended, Lio practically leapt on Galo as they claimed their first kiss since that day Lio was woken up. Meis kept telling everyone that he hadn’t cried, but Gueira insisted otherwise, alluding to a mass amount of waterworks. Lio’s comment about sending them his own blessing seemed to shut them up real quick. 

The first time they took up the dance floor as husbands was a moment Galo knew he would never forget. There Lio was, something godly in his arms, who practically beamed in delight when he caught the first few notes of the song that was being played, and then sang along: 

_“I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream.”_

The memory came back to Galo, smiling at the way Lio sang out so proudly. Galo loved the sound of his voice: 

_“I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam.”_

Caught up in the moment, Galo joined in as he swept Lio across the floor: 

_“Yet I know it’s true that visions are seldom all they seem.”_

Lio twirled back into his arms, their foreheads bumping together. 

_“But if I know you, I know what you’ll do.”_

They had each other. And they were happy. 

_“You’ll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end, folks! If you made it all the way through my self-indulgent brainrot, congratulations! This is the first extended writing project I have pursued to completion, and while I've had some motivational bumps and all-nighters during these crazy times of covid, I'm quite happy that I was able to share this with you guys! I hope this will encourage me to pursue more full-length projects.
> 
> Once again, I cannot stress enough my thanks to my artist, my beta, the BB mods, and everyone else involved in this event. Thank you for putting up with my lateness and my ramblings, but for also encouraging me to keep doing the thing I love the most: creating. Go check out the other Big Burn entries and all the wonderful talent there is! <3


End file.
